Tested Hearts
by Bloodfire87
Summary: Destiny's cruelties can know no bounds, first tearing one family apart only to tear it asunder again. Can Harry truly make it through his new life being plunged even deeper into darkness? Severitis as well as being HHr...NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

AN: _sigh_ I know it's another story from me without the other being finished…plot bunnies are both evil and…well depending on your point of view, good. Alright so this is a Severitis NOT SLASH…here's the first chapter. Let me know what y'all think…

PS I don't own the Potterverse I merely dabble its many dark arts…_cheeky grin_

Tested Hearts

Chapter One

Privet Drive was a very normal street in the suburbs of London, England. Each house looked just like the next with the only varying differences being some slightly different shades of paint on their trim and doors. Each yard was mowed immaculately, each bush trimmed to just the right height and happy children played in the small park not far from their homes. Of course, with a small community trying to be the epitome of perfection each one had a flaw of some sort. Number 2's family was on the edge of divorce, Number 10 was under investigation of having connections with the IRA, Number 6 was always trying to collect as many garden gnomes as possible within her home. They may not know about each others little bits of abnormality, but they all knew Number 4 and the scrawny, moody, urchin that was Petunia Dursley's nephew. According to Mrs. Dursley he came from a drunken lazy father who killed both himself and his do-nothing wife in a car crash sixteen years ago, leaving their son being dumped on their doorstep to terrorize their precious son Dudley. The word on the gossip train was that Harry was constantly beating Dudley up and threatening them and that he hated strangers, so of course to keep the peace in the house he was sent to his room every time someone came over. Now some people believed it while others, well, they saw the healing bruises and the skinny one running away from the huge porker of a cousin and his gang of hoodlums who routinely torment the streets smaller children. Leaving the smaller ones to quickly realize that the trick to not getting beat up was to stay away from Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley because the war between those two would usually rival the tales of World War II. Harry had always found safety in high places even before learning that he was wizard and could fly on a broom, sadly during the summer holidays he couldn't fly so the biggest tree would have to do. He let his leg dangle from his branch as he laid back with his hands cushioning his head against the rough bark, ignoring the biting sting of the wood pressing into his battered skin. His ribs were burning and a faint weez could be heard when he took to deep of a breath of air and he just knew that the leg that was stretched out on the branch was at the least cracked if not broken entirely but none of it really matter at the moment because of the simple picture of his uncle's puce colored flabby face being punched by his own fist. Each time that came to his mind a smirk pulled at his busted lips retearing the bloody skin. He winced slightly as a sigh tried to escape but stopped at the sudden shot of pain in his chest, absently rubbing his battered hand down his face wincing once again at the stabs of pain from his black eye and busted lip. A sudden soft sound of a pop a little ways from his hiding spot caused him to freeze and lower his hand to his belt where his wand was hidden beneath his over-sized dirty gray shirt. He peered down to see a familiar head of black hair and hooked nose looking left and right in search of something; he noticed that the black slacks and button-up shirt weren't out of style and actually well thought through instead of the garish outfits most wizards put together to travel in the Muggle World. Which was a good thing as the older couple that tended to at least try to help him by hiring him a few times a summer from Number 13 were passing by at that moment. Harry watched his Potions professor carefully as he nodded a greeting to the elder couple before they passed by completely.

"Potter, where are you? You were told to stay in the house not go wandering where just anyone could pick you off. Now, I know you're here somewhere," the man growled with his typical sneer back in place.

"Now how should I know if you're here as a friend or foe, Professor; of course, if you couldn't find me right on top of you there really is no reason to speak up is there?" Harry asked, his wand aimed directly at the man when he jumped. The teenage watched him spin around and look up, his own wand drawn. The professor's eyes roved over him the black orbs only widening slightly before going back in place.

"No one on duty has seen you within the house since this morning. Professor Dumbledore sent me with the party to search for you. Now get down here so I can make sure you get back home and to your family,"

"Snape, you of all people should know that they aren't my family and that it is not my home. It will never be home to me," Harry growled as he gingerly swung his other leg around to let him slowly sit up, a small wince of pain twitching his eye being the only sign of pain.

"Who did that to you?" Snape asked cautiously as his mind went back to their failed attempts at occulemency training. He watched the boy slowly climb down to let himself fall the last few feet to the ground, landing flimsily on one leg while holding his side tightly. Snape could hear the weez in the boy's breathing.

"Who do you think?" Harry sneered with a look that was perilously close to one of the Potion Master's own.

"Why have you not told anyone or is this the first time?"

"Why do you care, Snape? You'd just as soon kill me yourself if it wasn't for that life debt you own my father which is absolutely ridiculous when it is apparent it's been paid twelve times over already. Now go away. You can tell the others I'm fine but I won't be going back into that house until I know everyone's asleep. Goodbye, Professor," Harry stated as he started to limp away from the man in the opposite direction of Number 4. Severus shook his head as he started to do exactly what the brat wanted when he watched from the corner of his eye as the boy suddenly stumbled then fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Damnit," Severus muttered as he instantly started towards the prone figure. "Potter, what happened? Can you not even manage to walk away?" he growled as he came closer to see a pain filled expression on the teenager's face. Severus instantly knelt next to him to gently roll him over, his eyes bulged as the gray steadily began to become sticky and turn a deep red.

"What has your pride gotten you into now," he muttered as he slowly picked him up then turning to make his way towards Number 4. His gaze found the three other Order members the instant he came within sight of the house and he braced himself at the sight of Lupin's amber brown eyes change to a bold gold as his nose flared with the smell of blood.

"I didn't do this, Lupin; I found him like this, well except for the being unconscious part. We need to get him to Headquarters," Severus stated as the werewolf stormed their way followed by worried Tonks and Bill Weasley.

"Geez, my brothers mentioned that the kid's family wasn't nice to him but I never dreamed that it was this bad," Bill muttered as his eyes spotted the injuries. Lupin jerked his head over to the oldest Weasley child, freezing the redhead down to his veins.

"You knew!"

"Remus, please calm down. He's in safe hands now, and we need to get him to safety. Bill and I will get his things while you and Snape take him. We won't be far behind," Tonks placated as she put a hand on Remus' tensed arm. She waited until he nodded before she motioned for Bill to follow her into the house. The two men glanced around before disappearing with a small pop, completely unconcerned with a small pop.

NTBW

"Alright, Dursleys where are Harry's things?" Tonks yelled as she stormed into the house waving her wand madly as her mouse brown hair changed to a bold red.

"You're one of those freaks! Get out of my house!" Vernon bellowed as he lumbered from the kitchen holding a slab of raw steak to his right eye; his face turning a shade of puce that if it was any other time would have had both Tonks and Bill laughing their butts off.

"Freak! I'll show you freak!" Tonks shrieked as she instantly brandished her wand and where Vernon Dursley, fat lump extraordinaire stood, now stood a Vernon Dursley with purple skin, spiked line green hair and lobster-like claws for arms. A donkey's baying came out of his mouth instead of the scream that would normally have come from it. The horse faced Petunia Dursley ran out with a scream at the noise, her eyes wide as she jerked her head back and forth between her husband and the two strangers in her entrance way. Bill was certain that the woman was going to break her long neck if she kept it up.

"That blasted boy's trunk is in the cupboard and that filthy creature is in his room. The thing shrieks have rang in the house all day. Take them all, take the brat and keep him for all I care. I don't want him to ever enter my house again! You and the rest of the freaks like him are not welcome!" The house shook violently at her yelling as the wards came crashing down. Bill glanced over to Tonks before he took off up the stairs where he remembered the twins telling him where Harry's room opened the first door he came too finding a tiny room with a dilapidated bed frame with a bare mattress and single thin blanket. He turned to his left at the rough sounding hoot to see Hedwig locked in her cage on top of the crumbling desk.

"Hey girl, I'm Bill a friend of Harry's. Are you alright?" he asked as he came closer to her to see a weak nod.

"We'll take care of you; we've already got Harry away from here and getting looked at." He added as he sent an unlocking charm at the padlock. Glancing around the room didn't bring up much that he could see to be the kid's. He spotted a faded and duck taped rucksack on the back of the desk chair that he had seen Harry carrying so he grabbed it but didn't see anything else so he picked up Hedwig but stopped as the owl started hooting again, looking down he watched her pointing her talon towards the bed. Bill shrug his shoulders as he put her back down then went over to the bed. He lifted the blanket then turned to see the owl shake her head then dip it slightly. He dropped to the floor puzzled at the animal's movements but looked under the bed at any rate only to find nothing under it. He arched an eyebrow at Hedwig only to see her dip her head once more. Turning back his gaze fell onto the floorboards and it instantly clicked. Harry had hid something under them, trying each one until he found the loose one and stared at the amount of stuff. A stack of cards and letters kept together by a shoelace tied around them, a picture album, a calendar, broken quills and ink bottles, a flashlight, and a potions textbook with parchment stuffed inside it. Then his gaze finally found a silvery looking piece of material. He reached down grabbing it all t then put it all in the rook sack on the bed. He turned back to see Hedwig nod her head before putting her head under her wing. Bill took that as the sign of everything being gotten. He shook his head as he lifted the bird's cage then made his way back down to see Tonks fuming with Harry's trunk next to her and a normal looking Vernon slumped to the floor with Petunia continuing to look from her husband to Tonks rapidly.

"Listen and listen good, you pathetic excuses for human beings, this is the last you'll see of us but if people come in black robes and white masks I'd suggest you start praying because we won't be coming to save you," Tonks growled.

"Come on, we need to get back," Bill stated as he waved his wand over the trunk watching it shrink down to a matchbox then picking it up to put in his pocket.

"Right," Tonks said with one last glare at the two on the floor before disappearing with a loud pop. Bill looked down to see the resigned look in Hedwig's eyes before he Disapareated as well.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, there will be some Out-of-Characterness for some people…or at least the start of some of that OOC…also this will not be Dumbledore bash-fest…I can't write a manipulative Dumbles…He will just be sad, bystander. Hope y'all enjoy!

Tested Hearts

Chapter Two

Poppy Pomfrey didn't normally get odd feelings during the days of summer holidays or even during the semester but in the past six years she had them more often and it usually happened right before a certain boy with black hair and green eyes appears within her domain. She glanced around her office double checking everything.

"Poppy, I believe you have a patient!"

She shook her head at the sound of Albus' voice coming from the main area.

"Who is it this time, Albus? Severus, Remus…dear Merlin! Put him on the bed quickly!" she exclaimed as she spotted the limp form in Severus' arms. She would know that mess of black hair anywhere, the second he was on the bed a soft groan escaped his busted lips. Her wand was going everywhere as lights appeared over his legs, ankles, wrists, hands, and his entire abdomen, collarbones, mouth and the black eye that encompassed the left side of his face.

"What happened here? It looks as if he's been some prisoner!" Poppy exclaimed as she went about vanishing the bloody shirt to reveal the bruised ribcage and infected gashes that looked as if a whip had been taken to him, she removed the pair of jeans that were far too big for him to see the same infected lashes and bruises that resembled boot prints all down his legs where the bone of his right leg was sticking out through the skin slightly.

"Merlin…" Severus muttered his eyes wide at the boy that reminded him far to much of his own self at that age.

"Bastard, this is all your fault! If you hadn't kept sending him back to those monsters this wouldn't have happened! You knew this was going on the whole time!" Remus exploded as he rounded onto the Headmaster, his fierce gold eyes glowing as the wolf surged to the front.

"Now, Remus, I had no idea it was this bad and you know he had to go there because of the wards around his home," Albus attempted to placate, his hands out in front of him.

"That place was never his home; he's said that ever since I met him again in his third year. It's something I have told you repeatedly since then. He could have been in Grimmauld getting to know Sirius for two more years! Don't ever bring up those damn wards of yours again, Dumbledore because he won't ever be going back there!" Remus growled his hands fisted at his sides.

"Remus, stop!" Tonks' yell pierced the hall as the doors were flung open. The werewolf continued to growl at the Supreme Mugwump until Tonks' hand touched his arm. He looked back to see her own temper ignited as her hair flashed all different colors with red making repeated performances.

"He won't be going back there, Remus. We brought all of his stuff with us," she stated softly watching the wolf slowly recede back to show off his natural brown eyes.

"Now, Nymphadora, I'm sure I could talk with them about all this…" Everyone stared at him as if his head had sprouted another one.

"Headmaster, he can't go back there. The wards are gone; they fell with a few words from his aunt. If it's a matter of somewhere for him to stay I'm sure Mum would love to have him there," Bill stated causing Albus to gape at him.

"Oh dear, we must bring them here. I'm sure Tom will attack them to lure Harry out. They must be protected," Dumbledore murmured as he started to turn and make his way towards the doors only to come up short at the weak and rough voice from the bed.

"Let him, if he wants me there then I'll be there just so I can help him kill them," Everyone froze to slowly turn to see clouded green flickering under the heavy eyelids.

"Harry, they are your family surely you don't want them dead," Albus stated to hear a coughing fit that had a vague sound to laughter.

"As a doorknob…keep them away from me if you want to protect them so much. I sure as hell don't," Harry managed as he stared into the Headmaster's blue gaze.

"I'm sure this is just some misunderstanding…" the elder wizard started his mind already going over how to get in contact with a few people to guard them on their way to them.

"Get out…you're no better than them. Get out!" Harry exclaimed as he sat up in the bed as his magic crackled around him.

"You heard him, Headmaster; get out of my Medical Wing!" Pompfrey bellowed as she pointed towards the door. Albus knew that there was no point in staying longer so with all the dignity he could muster he nodded then left. Everyone watched the old wizard until they heard a soft groan come from the bed.

Remus turned to see Harry clutching his side as he lay back on the bed. He could smell the infection and still caked blood on him; the werewolf was instantly next to the bed.

"Harry, how are you even awake? The spells Poppy put on you should have had you out for several days," he asked to hear a weak chuckle come from the last Potter.

"Moony, if there's one thing I've learned over the years is that whenever there is yelling it's always a good thing to be awake and ready to duck. As much as I am enjoying your company I think I'm going to pass out now,"

"Alright, Harry," the old werewolf muttered as he watched the teenager go limp on the bed as the spells kicked back in. Remus shook his head then looked over to see Tonks, Bill, and Severus still standing there.

"Alright, if you four are going to stay I'd suggest you keep it down. He needs his rest, you can ask your questions once he wakes up," Poppy stated as she went about spelling potions into his system and resetting his many broken bones.

"I have more important things to do then watch the boy sleep," Severus drawled before leaving with a billow of his robes.

"How does he do that?" Bill asked after the doors shut, his face frozen in his puzzled admiration.

"I haven't the foggiest," Tonks answered as Remus grinned.

"It's the cut of his robes, there's just enough of a flair to the end that when he turns or walks it catches the air," he answered.

"Huh…that's a little anticlimactic," Bill added earning a snort from Tonks.

"Do you think we should tell Ron and Hermione?" the metamorphagus asked quietly as a particularly loud crack and a groan came from the bed. Remus looked over to see he was still unconscious.

"Not any particulars just that Harry is finally away from the Dursleys for good and that he's safe. It's his place to tell them more than that," he stated seeing the others nod their heads out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll tell my family, I'm supposed to have lunch with them today anyway," Bill added with a shrug.

"Then I think you might want to head that way because it's now closer to supper," Tonks stated with a smirk. Bill jumped as he looked down at his watch.

"Well hell, Mum's going to kill me," he exclaimed earning a glare from Poppy.

"Bye, Bill…tell…hi, Harry's vacant sleepy voice spurned the eldest Weasley son into action.

"Bye Harry," he stated before bolting out of the ward. Remus shook his head as Tonks laughed.

"Just what all are you doing, Poppy?" Remus asked as he stepped closer to watched the Healer work.

"Since I finally have Mr. Potter here longer than two days and no classes to worry about; I'm healing everything I can find and putting it in my report. Not to mention adding some nutrient potions to his system. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be where he should have been this whole time," she stated, a soft growl of her own rumbling from under her breath.

"How bad?"Tonks asked.

"It's a wonder he didn't walk around with a permanent limp with the old brake in his left leg that was never healed properly. Old cracked ribs, bruised spleen, stomach and a lung that had been punctured before but miraculously healed on its own. A few slipped disks in his spine, a head that has had way to many cracks in it. That's not even counting the damage done to his immune system, muscles and stomach lining from the lack of food. There's so much more that has been done to this poor boy. It's truly a wonder that he's even alive today," Poppy listed with fresh tears in her eyes, "I've only seen one other young man in this bad and he's a very grouchy wizard."

SSSSSS

Severus listened to the Healer list everything and his insides twisted. The little bubble that he had fallen into was completely gone. For so long he had made himself believe that he was just a spoiled little brat that had a family that gave him anything he wanted, but he should have opened his eyes when just a few memories popped up from those lessons last year. How could he have been so stupid? All the signs were right there in front of him. Was it too late to help him it was for himself by this point, even with his father and mother dead in his fourth year? For a carbon copy of his father there were a few too many likenesses to him for his own comfort, but for all of that there were some traits of his mother's that were becoming apparent the more he looked at the boy. His attitude for one, and when he applied himself he could surpass Granger. The easy acceptance of others that were different from him, Lupin was a prime example. For the sake of what was left of his soul it would be best to think of him as Lily's son rather than Potter's.

MWBWAW

Molly was very anxious now, oh sure the clock didn't have her oldest at mortal peril but it didn't mean that she couldn't worry about him. He was supposed to have been here at lunch and the clock then had him at traveling. She looked back to watch his hand slowly move from Traveling to Home.

"Oh thank Merlin, he's back," she sighed before he walked through the door out of breath. Bill flashed his mother a broad grin just second before she erupted.

"William Arthur Weasley, where have you been! You were supposed to be here six hours ago! No note, no floo-call, not even a post! I've been worried sick about you! All these reports about attacks then you leave this morning for a mission and still no word from anyone! Oh Bill!" Molly ran towards her son wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug as tears ran down her face.

"Bill!" a chorus of Weasleys exclaimed as a stampede came down the stairs.

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm sorry about not calling but the, uh, mission ran a little longer than expected. Maybe you should sit down, Mum, there are some things that I need to tell you," he stated guiding her to the well used table.

"Alright you lot, out you get," Molly commanded with a stern look at the rest of her offspring.

"I think they need to hear this to, it's about Harry," Bill interceded with a sad look to his eyes that brought his mother up short.

"What?" Molly and Ginny exclaimed as the Twins and Ron asked if he was alright.

"He's fine now and he well…how do I put this? There is some good news,"

"Well let's have it!" the Twins yelled to the nodding of the others.

"Well, he won't ever be going back to those people that were putting in as his relatives ever again," he stated with a half hearted grin.

"What happened? Were they attacked oh the poor dear," the rotund matriarch worried, tears forming at the corner of her eyes once more.

"No, Mum, they weren't attacked," he said slowly.

"What did they do to him? Are you sure he's alright? Can he come stay with us? Mum, can he?" Ron shot out the rapid questions.

"Of course he can stay here. Where is he?" Molly asked beginning to look around for the dark haired boy she called one of her own.

"I didn't bring him with me, Mum. He's going to be in the Medical Wing for awhile,"

"What! What happened?" Molly exclaimed as she turned her gaze to her eldest. She watched him squirm slightly like when he was younger and he didn't want to tattle on something that Charlie or Percy had done.

"I can't say anymore than that because it's not my place to say," Bill finally stated.

"Does Hermione know yet?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I'd say either Tonks or one of the other members will tell her. I highly doubt Lupin leaves his side for awhile," he answered seeing her brother nod his head.

"Can we go see him, Mum, Bill?" Ginny asked quietly as she fought back her tears. She couldn't believe it; why would anyone want to hurt him? He was so nice and considerate of others, she knew she wasn't the one for him but that didn't mean she couldn't claim him as a brother. To be truthful she claimed him more often than her real brothers, all six of them.

"Madam Pompfrey had to put quite a few sleep spells on him so she could try to heal him. I don't think all of you at once would be a good idea," he grimaced thinking of when Harry had actually woke up and argued with the Headmaster while still under the influence then promptly passing back out when it was over.

"He's that bad? Oh, that poor boy," Molly sobbed. The mass of redheads jumped at the sound of their father from behind them.

"Molly, why don't you finish supper? We'll eat and then you and I will go see him. Would you stay here with the rest of the brood, Bill? Charlie should be expected in a few hours,"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll stay," Bill stated with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know it's not _He Is Not One of Us_ or _Where's My Wolf_…I just couldn't help it. I blame it all on the bunnies….Hope y'all like it!

Tested Hearts

Chapter Three

Tonks was not looking forward to this visit at all. It was one thing to be dealt the cards for Molly Weasley but to be handed the ones for a Ms. Hermione Granger was something else all together. Because if her hunch was right then the only one who may have a better knowledge of what Harry's home life was like it was going to be her. She sighed as she saw the house she was looking for in front of her.

"Alright Tonks it's now or never," she muttered to herself as she straightened her shoulders and her hair went to a bold Gryffindor red with highlights of gold. Her hand knocked politely as she listened to the television being turned down and steps coming towards the door. She smiled at the gentleman as he cracked the door open to see outside.

"Hello, I'm Tonks is Hermione Granger in?" she watched the man narrow his gaze suspiciously.

"How do you know my daughter?" he asked as he continued to keep his gaze locked on her.

"I'm a friend of hers and Harry Potter's, we met last year over a troll stand," she answered softly but with a small smile.

"Tonks! It's fine, Daddy," Hermione's voice came from the other side before the gentleman opened the door a little farther to show the bushy haired girl, her wand pointed at the door. Tonks winked as she nodded to the girl.

"Planning on blowing me up, Hermione?"

"Not you, but you can never be too careful. How are you? Is everything alright?" the teenager asked as the auror stepped inside to close the door behind her. She smiled at the girl's father then mother as they went around to the parlor.

"I have to say I've been better, there have been no huge losses yet and I've been able to keep my mind off certain things. Alright, I'm just going to say it. Hermione do you know a bit about Harry's home life?" the metamorphagus stated abruptly catching the three off guard.

"I know it's not really a home life and from what I've gleaned from him over the years it's not much more than a place where he's completely ignored. Is he alright? Please Tonks!" she added but tears were soon falling from her eyes.

"We hadn't heard from him in a couple days and no one had seen him since this morning so Dumbledore sent Remus, Bill, myself and Snape to look for him. Oh, Hermione, he was…is in terrible shape. Madam Pompfrey has him under spells to keep him out of it so she can heal him," Tonks' hair fell limp and a dark blue as her own feelings of failure hit her. She had promised Sirius to look after him.

"Are you saying his family beat him? And he was continuously put with those monsters!" Hermione's mother raged, her face turning red as her blood pressure went through the roof.

"Where is he? Take me to him, Tonks," Hermione ordered softly.

"He's at Hogwarts, under Poppy's hawk-like gaze. Come on I've got a portkey that will take us there," Tonks stood pulling a sock from her pocket.

"Wait for us, we're coming with you two. We still have those necklaces that the Headmaster gave us when Mi was frozen. I know exactly where they are," Hermione's mother stated taking off towards the upper rooms.

"Dad?" the young witch asked as she turned to look at her father.

"What, you know how your mother is. Besides the boy needs a few parents to look in on him, we care about him just as much as you do. We may have only met him twice but we've heard enough about him from you, sweetheart that we claim him," Tonks stared at the man in front of her as the teenager ran to wrap her arms around him.

"Here they are. Now if that Headmaster was right then these should still work, said they would keep until Mi graduated. So what are we waiting for?" the teenager's mother stated as she swung the gold chain around her husband's neck and turning towards Tonks.

"Right, well hold on," the flummoxed metamorph stated letting the family grab hold before activating the portkey.

The second they arrived both Granger parents and Tonks landed on the floor while Hermione took off to the bed that held her friend.

"How did she do that?" Tonks muttered as a soft chuckle came from behind them. She leaned her head back to see an upside-down grinning Remus Lupin.

"Focus, Nym, focus," he stated as he helped her up before helping the other two.

"Hello, Remus Lupin," he introduced with a shake of Hermione's father's hand.

"Mark Granger and this is my wife Helen, Mr. Lupin,"

"Remus, please, I must say it's a delight to finally meet Hermione's parents. She's a wonderful witch and the brightest I have ever met since Harry's mother,"

"Thank you, Remus, so you know the young man. We were under the impression he was an orphan," Helen mentioned with a look towards her daughter and the young man unconscious on the bed.

"I was a close friend to his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and I'm afraid I'm the last of them," Remus answered with a sadness he hadn't let himself feel since Sirius' death a month ago. He looked over as Tonks wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; Hermione had told us about his godfather. I'm truly sorry," Helen said as Mark nodded his head.

"Thank you, but what can I do for you?" he finally asked.

"We wanted to make sure he had someone of a parent sort here with him, but it seems we need not have worried," Mark answered.

"How is he doing?" Helen continued.

"You came for Harry but you don't know him?" Remus puzzled as he stared at them closer.

"We've heard a great deal about him from our daughter and we are eternally grateful to him saving her in their first year and for being her friend," Mark answered as Helen nodded before making her way over to her daughter's side.

"I still don't understand," Tonks added.

"Ms. Tonks, we are parents and know that Hermione cares a great deal for him. No child deserves to go through or know the things he does. A war is no place for them," Mark informed.

HGHG

"Harry, why did they do this?" she whispered as she pulled the chair next to the bed closer so she could reach his limp hand easier. She roughly rubbed the single tear from her eyes as she looked at the slowly fading bruises that covered the rest of his chest that wasn't hid with bandages as it labored with his slow breathing. She could smell the bruise remover balm and saw the bandages move as a few of his ribs regrowing as well as his collarbones and right upper arm. Her free hand shook slightly with her pint-up sadness as she tenderly brushed a lock of his damp black bangs away from his sweaty forehead. She jumped slightly as the skull beneath her fingertips moved like the others, fresh tears tried to fall as she noticed the look of pain on his sleeping face.

"Oh Harry, I won't let you go back there. I don't care if I have to duel Dumbledore you won't go back," she vowed softly gently kissing his still battered knuckles.

"Mi…" the rough pain filled voice jerked her head up to see Harry's dull green eyes crack open.

"Sh, sleep, don't fight the potions. I'll still be here when you wake up," she stated as she gently caressed her hand to the unbruised cheek of his face. She watched with sad wide eyes as he leaned slightly into it before succumbing to the blackness of sleep.

"Hermione, how's he doing? Do you know what all they've done to help him?" Hermione looked back, jerking her hand away from his cheek at the sound of her mother.

"I'm guessing they're using Skelegrow and the Bruise Remover, but I don't know for sure. Oh Mum, how can someone do this to their own nephew, to their family?" she sobbed as Helen came around to wrap her arms around her daughter as the teenager buried her face into her stomach.

"I don't know, Love, I just don't know," Helen murmured as she glanced down to the boy that she was sure held her daughter's heart just as tightly as he held her heart. She jerked her gaze away at the sound of a tired voice, looking over she saw an older woman wearing a dark purple robe with a white apron over it.

"Madam Pompfrey, this is my mother," Hermione stated as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you," the fierce protective demeanor changed instantly.

"How is he, Madam Pompfrey? Will he be alright?" Hermione asked turning attention away from each to the boy. Helen watched the Healer's eyes soften when she looked at Harry before answering.

"He has suffered through some broken bones and some internal bleeding as well as the great amount of scaring and bruising you see. There was also some infection that set in before I could fully heal the lashes to his body," she said calmly.

"So that's why I can only tell of the Skelegrow and B.R. balm," Hermione muttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid anything else would counter act with the other potions and spells. Everything else will just have to heal naturally," Pompfrey added.

"How long do you think he'll need to be here?" Hermione asked quietly, turning back to her friend.

"I'd say it will be at least two more days before the sleeping draught and spells release him to wake up and then at least six weeks before he regains enough muscle in his legs to walk properly. I'm afraid he'll have to relearn some things with that,"

"He's not going to like that," Hermione said with a soft smile on her face.

"No, Ms. Granger, I dare say he'll be a right pain in my backside before it's all said and done," Madam Pompfrey answered with a kind hearted smile on her own face. Helen shook her head slightly.

"I take it that he visits your wing often?" she asked to hear a soft chuckle come from the other woman.

"Mrs. Granger, I have very seriously considered procuring a plague that states that this is his bed for the rest of his life because I have a feeling I won't ever get rid of him," Madam Pompfrey chuckled , the soft warmth in her voice removing all the sting from her words.

"Harry!" the sudden scream of Molly Weasley at the doors caused the teen to jerk awake. His pain dulled eyes wild as he sat bolt upright in the bed. Hermione instantly framed his yellow and green face in her hands forcing him to look directly into her eyes.

"Calm down, Love, it's just Mrs. Weasley. You're alright now, remember? You're in safe hands…easy," she cooed as the wild look slowly faded as the spells and potions kicked in once more. She watched his eyes droop as he slowly laid back down.

"Mi…don't…leave…" he muttered as his chest slowly calmed with his breathing.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," she returned as she gently caressed her fingertips down his face.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. Arthur…" Molly sobbed as she bustled up to stand next to Helen and Madam Pomfrey, tears ran down her face as she stared at the bandages hiding his chest, sides, and arms.

"Molly, please you must keep it down. He wakes up at any noise louder than the normal talking level. He needs his rest," Pompfrey snapped.

"Molly, Molly Weasley?" Helen asked trying to distract the distraught woman.

"Yes?" she answered slowly as she looked over to her.

"I'm Helen Granger, Hermione's mother," she answered watching the distrust vanish.

"Oh, Mrs. Granger, it's wonderful to meet you I just wish it were under better circumstances. Please call me Molly,"

"Helen, and yes I completely agree with you," she added with a soft smile towards the bed where her daughter continued to watch Harry, oblivious to everything else around her.

SSRL

It had been a week since he had found Pot…Harry in such a bad shape and each day since then every wrong he had ever done the boy had came to the forefront of his mind. He lifted the tumbler of firewhiskey up to stare into the vibrant reddish amber liquid as his thoughts once more turned bleak with the flashes of the boy limping away from him before collapsing. He just couldn't figure it out, there was just something different about him. Of course, it could always be chucked up to finally seeing what all the other professors had been saying about the Boy-Who-Lived. He glanced up to the clock on the mantle to see that he had just enough time to finish his drink then head for the Great Hall for supper. Why the Headmaster kept everyone eating together over the summer; he didn't have the faintest idea. He felt the fire slide down his throat after standing up, leaving his personal quarters.

"Severus, mind if I join you?"

The Potions Master looked up to see the remaining Marauder coming from the Hospital Wing. Giving a nod he continued on with Remus matching his stride. Severus could tell his companion wanted to say something as the silence drug out.

"Just say what's on your mind,"

"Oh, er…" Severus raised an eyebrow at the normally articulate wizard.

"How is, Mr. Potter?" he asked trying to get the other to speak up of what Severus was sure to be the topic.

"He's awake and driving Poppy insane already. The bruising has healed completely as well as his bones. Now we only seem to be having a problem with his muscles and tendons, they seem to be rejecting the potion causing pain with even the touch of the sheet covering him. Once that is over came though we should be able to begin the rehabilitation he'll need to go through. I'm sorry, I seemed to be rambling," Remus said softly.

"I asked, tell Poppy I will see about tweaking the potion to help his muscles and tendons," Severus answered before splitting off to take a seat at the farthest end of the table from the chattering women and Albus. He shook his head as he heard Molly asking Mrs. Granger about their dentist practice and if she enjoyed working rather than staying home with a family to raise; while Arthur quizzed Mr. Granger about any muggle device he could think of while the other asked continuous questions about the magical world. His gaze went over to see the empty seat between them that he assumed they kept open for their daughter. His eyes then spotted the twinkle going into overdrive as he locked gazes with Dumbledore while Remus took the seat next to Tonks who was beside the Headmaster. The Potions Master scowled as he started eating.

"Remus, how is Harry fairing? Is there any progress?" Albus asked drawing everyone's attention to the werewolf.

"He's awake and cabin fever is already setting in but his muscles are rejecting the potion Poppy is giving him to try and restore them," he answered leaving Severus out of the rebuttal.

"Yes, I believe they are usually the hardest to mend after so long at time of getting used to another way of growing. Severus, would you have any ideas?" he asked calmly.

"I may have a few ideas but it will take time," he answered slowly after taking a drink of his tea.

"Excellent, why don't you stop by to see how the lad is reacting and speak with Poppy personally,"

"I had thought to after I finished eating, Sir," he added watching the twinkle in the man's blue eyes continue to annoy with the look that screamed "I know something you don't know and I'm not telling." It was very annoying. The sudden screech of an owl turned heads up to see an owl with deep auburn feathers and soul searching green eyes. Severus knew the owl instantly, and it scared the shit out of him.

"Lanora…" he muttered as the owl swooped to land in front of him. The owl tilted her head with a soft hoot as she stuck a leg out towards him. He fisted his hands as they started to shake. He clamped his occulemency shields down tightly before reaching out with steady hands once more. The letter came off cleanly and the second it did Lanora fluffed her feathers then gently nuzzled her beak against his fingers. She gave one last hoot at him before taking off out the window. Severus watched the bird disappear only being brought back to earth with a crash at the sound of a shaky voice.

"It's not possible…I saw her body on the night they were killed. No, it couldn't be?"

"What, Remus? Whose owl was that?" Tonks asked gently, placing a hand on his arm in comfort.

"Lily Potter's," Severus answered quietly as his eyes stared at the simple yet elegant script of his nickname from her.

"What?" Tonks swung her head between the two completely shocked men.

"Excuse me…" Severus muttered instantly on his feet and sweeping out of the hall, his full plate completely forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay so this is it…Once again it's not either of my other two. I am working on them I promise… Well, here it is get reading…

Tested Hearts

Chapter Four

"Harry James Potter, stop arguing with me!" Hermione yelled as she once more forcefully shoved the black haired wizard back to laying against the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Mi, please I can't stand being cooped up in this bed one more minute. If I have to take one more potion I'm going to relive it again the hard way. I just want to walk outside," Harry begged as he clasped his hands together in front of him, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"No, this is for your own good. You know you can't walk yet. Your muscles aren't fully healed yet and if you rush it you'll never walk. Please just give it a few more days," Hermione stood firm with her fists on her hips.

"I can walk just fine. These are the same muscles I've used for nearly sixteen years," Harry returned stubbornly, crossing his arms over his scared chest. Hermione let out a screech in frustration a she threw her hands up into the air.

"Fine, have it your way, Harry Potter! Try to stand up and take a step. Lets see how far you make it," she huffed.

"Fine, I will!" he growled as he leaned forward and tried to swing his legs to the side. He glared at his offending limbs as he forcefully moved them by hand. He hissed in pain at the instant sharp pains going up his legs from touching the cold stone floor. He ignored the soft stare of the girl in front of him as he shoved himself to stand. It took everything he had to just keep from falling to the floor with the amount of pain he was in. He lifted his chin up to stare into Hermione's expectant brown eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting," she stated, his back straightened with his pride as he attempted to take a confident step only to crumble at the abandonment of the remainder of his strength. He instantly felt soft arms holding him up then gently helping him back to sitting on the bed. He looked down to see the bushy head of hair against his shoulder as her arms stayed around his middle. The wet tears tickled his bare skin,

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry but I knew if you didn't try you'll never stop arguing. I promise, we will get you back on your feet you just have to be patient," Hermione's soft voice reached his ears and his arms slowly went around her, to feel her sobs hitched a little more as her embrace tightened slightly. Each tear hammered a deeper crack in his battered heart making him feel like an even bigger prat. He just didn't understand why it was suddenly so much easier to act like a git just so he wouldn't let her get close. If she got closer it would only put her in more danger.

"I'm sorry, Mi. I don't know why I acted like that," he mumbled.

"You're in pain, you're bored and you're in the Hospital Wing. I would be the same way in your situation. You do know I'm only trying to help, don't you?" Hermione asked as she straightened up from him. Harry watched her rub her tears away as she smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, has Ron and the rest of the Weasleys been by?"

"No, with how you were reacting to the Ever-Sleep spell and Dreamless Sleep not to mention the recent problems with your nervous system Madam Pompfrey thought it would be best if she only allowed the quiet ones to see you. So that only leaves Remus, Tonks, my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and myself. She even kicked Headmaster Dumbledore out when Fawkes suddenly appeared in a temper,"

"Oh, I thought Bill was here for awhile…Wait, your parents are here? Why?" he asked jerking his head to look her in the eyes as she helped him put his legs back up in the bed.

"Because they wanted to make sure you weren't alone during this, the same with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus and Tonks," she answered as she pulled the thin sheet up to his waist gently.

"Oh…" he muttered shocked that so many people were here because of him.

"I'm sure they have other things to do, they can go home if they want. And I'm sure you'd rather be studying," he added with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Harry Potter, you are more important than books, and housework and dentist chairs and…ooh if I could get my hands on those, those Muggles I'd ring their necks," she fumed. She stared to get up and pace in her temper but it instantly evaporated at the slow and tentative touch on her clenched fists. She looked down to see his hand over top hers.

"I'm no good at this caring thing. I've never really had someone to be here with me when I've been injured. I…I don't really know how…" he broke off at the sudden movement of Hermione leaning forward to press her lips to his.

"You're welcome," she whispered as she pulled back. He blinked a couple times slowly as he stared at her.

"Alright, break it up, break it up. sheesh I'm thinking a Cold-water spell is in order. So close to a nearly starkers Harry, Hermione; naughty, naughty," Tonks' laugh snapped the two farther apart to glare at the currently hot pink haired Auror, who simply winked at them. Hermione's cheeks instantly turned bright red as she remembered Harry was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Well hell, Tonks!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the sheet a little higher. The woman's laugh echoed off the walls as she doubled over. Harry glared at the woman with a look eerily reminiscent of a certain Slytherin Potions Master.

"Are you done yet?" he drawled, snapping her laugh off as she looked around.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Snape, didn't you just hear him?"

"Tonks, you're hearing things it was just me," Harry stated, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Weird, I could've swore it was Snape," Tonks said with a shiver going down her back.

SSLP

Severus collapsed into his chair in front of the fireplace, clutching the letter in his hand. How was it possible? They were both dead. He could still see the limp form of the owl on the ground as the rain matted its feathers. He could stills see the sightless green eyes of his only true friend laying on the floor in the nursery of green and gold. They had only covered her with a sheet as she lay barely a few feet from the crib. The boy wasn't in it now, he had watched Hagrid and Sirius talk over him then saw the Mutt give the gentle giant his motorcycle. He had watched Black collapse to the ground crying for a few minutes before the man popped away. Now he was receiving post from the Great Beyond, it just wasn't possible. He shook his head as he covered it with his potion stained hands and his nose twitched as the smell of lilies and the faint hint of sandalwood pullet at it. His head snapped back to stare at the letter and viciously ripped it open. His heart ache induced temper faltered as the painfully familiar script assaulted his gaze.

_Sev,_

_I know this will be hard for you to read as I am sure I am no longer with you or my baby boy. Please, don't misunderstand me or grow to hate me with my news. There is so many things that I had wanted to say to you personally and I truly don't know how to say any of this gently so in the plain and honest way that I have heard you answer questions I will tell you of my shameful mistake. Do you remember the night we shared while trying to find Voldemort's lair? That was not my mistake and I do not regret it. No, my shameful mistake was not telling you before you took that hateful mark. Oh Severus, I was so scared when I couldn't find you and then only after the fact and while you were at the meeting telling us that it had been successful. I should have told you then but I didn't want you to come to even more danger. So I answered the question that James had continued to pester me with since leaving Hogwarts…_

Severus stared at the now shaking letter as everything came to the forefront of his mind from the night. He remembered that there had been several times that night where he had seen tears in her eyes and attempts to speak with him but never going through with them. He had thought she was only ashamed of his choice of becoming the Order's spy, but was it something else? He looked back to the letter.

_I married when there was no one else to turn to and I ask for you forgiveness for it. I want you to understand that the only reason I married him was because I was pregnant. I know you wanted children and I never meant for your son to be taken from you like that but I knew if we were together and raised him ourselves while you were spying on Voldemort then you would have been in even more danger should the Monster find out. I know this is hard because by now he should still look and act like some of James but you must know that on his sixteenth birthday all that will change. Sev, please take care of our son, he will need someone now more than ever. I wish I could have told the two of you in person but Fate is cruel and tore us apart. There is a journal of mine at Godric's Hollow I want you to read it. It should explain some things. Look for the timeless tale of forbidden love. Tell Harry I love him._

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

No, it wasn't possible. After all these years of hating and despising the brat, of being reminded of what never could be? How was it possible that no one knew? Did Potter, the Mutt or Wolf know? Surely they didn't or did they? Black could never get along with him but he had thought it mutual from their years at Hogwarts, but Lupin had been just as shocked at seeing Lanora again as well. He had to find that journal. The letter fell to the coffee table in front of him the second he stood up, leaving the room with billowing robes.

HPRL

Harry was ecstatic there was one day left until his birthday and he could finally stand and manage to walk to the doors of the Medical Wing with little assistance. The rest of the Weasleys had visited several times and the Headmaster had told him earlier that they would be having a small party for him if he was still feeling up for it come the day. He could walk decently now and thanks to Helen and Mark, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks it wasn't so bad being cooped up without any blood family around. Hermione, well she confused him. She never left his side it seemed; one minute she's arguing with him about not getting his summer homework done the next she's just watching him with the most peculiar look that makes his stomach knot up and his heart to pound faster than any Quidditch game had. He could still feel the one kiss she had given him earlier in the month, and well…it was just weird. Hermione was his best friend, it wasn't right to feel that…whatever it was.

He looked up from his potions book, a long lock of hair fell down to block his gaze. That was another thing that was confusing him lately, his hair had never changed before but now it hung down just below his ears. It was still thick but when he had asked for a mirror the other day he had seen highlights of a dark red that matched his mother's in pictures. There were other things that he had noticed; they didn't make any since. He had loved Quidditch with a passion that was nearly on par with Ron but here lately it didn't hold the same appeal. He still loved to fly but it didn't consume him any longer. He had always enjoyed reading and even he would admit to himself that the idea of potions had intrigued him before his first class with Snape. It seemed that first thirst for the whole art of potion making had came back in full force in the last couple of weeks. He just didn't understand it. With a scowl on his face at his inner misgivings he went back to reading as he subconsciously moved his feet up and down working the muscles like Madam Pompfrey had ordered.

"If you keep your face like that, it's liable to stick you know?"

Harry looked back up at the sound of his surrogate uncle and shrugged absently as he closed his book.

"Is that why Snape looks the way he does?" he asked impishly with a glint in his green eyes that Remus had seen in Lily's when aggravating James and Severus. Remus shook his head with a small grin.

"Probably, so what did put that look on your face?" he asked as he sat down in the chair that usually had Hermione in it.

"Just thinking about some things," Harry answered absently.

"Like what?" he asked with a grin as the teenager looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed the odd things that have been going on with me here lately. I mean look at this," he stated lifting a bit of his now long hair. "Or what about this, I mean yeah. I had an interest in it before I started first year but I hadn't since my first class. None of it made since but now I can read it and my brain can see what it will do, how I can change just a few things and make it better. Remus, I don't even want to play Quidditch like I used to. I want to read, brew potions, work on my charms and defense spells. I don't make since to myself anymore. I mean I could understand if it was just a gradual thing but this is like overnight personality change." He ranted with a disheartened slump of his shoulders. Remus looked at him closer seeing the different shape of his face that looked more like Lily's, he looked down to see his fingers where longer now and more slender.

"Many young wizards and witches begin to change around their sixteenth birthday. You're reaching one step closer to your magical maturity. It's natural, Harry. I see more of your mother now then simply the shared green eyes,"

"Are you sure, Moony? It just feels like something is missing and I've almost figured out what it is,"

"I'm sure when the time is right you'll know it. Now, where is Ms. Granger? This is the first I've seen that she hasn't been right here in the chair," Remus added watching the young man in front of him lower his eyes as he fiddled with the feather of his quill.

"I…uh…I sort of told her that I wanted to get cleaned up without spells. Which I did and have already, but I also wanted her to visit with her parents. You know show them around Hogwarts," he muttered to hear the werewolf chuckle.

"Hmm, I see, she has been here for quite some time,"

"It's not that, it's just well…she…she makes me feel funny. It's not funny, Moony," Harry pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh…oh Harry, I'm sorry. Isn't it obvious? You're starting to care about her," Remus finally managed after calming down slightly from his fit of laughter, keeping his gaze on the teenager as he squirmed under the gaze.

"No, she's been my best friend since first year. Of course, I care about her…Never mind,"

"I'm sorry, Harry, really. Tell me, how does she make you feel?" Remus asked as he calmed down more.

"I don't know, I get knots in my stomach when she looks at me and my chest hurts. She sees me for me and doesn't look down on me because of the Dursleys. I mean I can tell her anything and I don't feel like it's too much," he stopped at the happy yet sad look that came over Remus' face.

"You love her, Harry. It's moments like these where I'm reminded just how bad you have been treated by those people,"

"No, I can't…she'll only get hurt worse. I won't let myself," Harry muttered terror engulfing his whole body. He started to shake as he looked left and right trying to escape. Remus instantly pulled him into his arms.

"Easy, come on now. It's alright to love, Harry," he soothed as he felt Harry shake his head.

"No, I loved my parents, they're dead. I cared about Sirius and now he's dead. It's only a matter of time before you leave me. I can't…I won't lose her," he growled as he jerked away from his "uncle" rolling onto his shaky legs from the other side of the bed. He stumbled from the Wing in a hurry while Remus shook his head as he went back to sitting in the chair.

"You've got to tell him, Severus," he muttered as the Potions Master slowly appeared.

"The full moon has completely addled your brain. The boy despises me; he has every reason to with my treatment of him these past six years. With the explanation you gave he'll simply see it as that, nothing more. He need never know that his true father is a murdering Death Eater for the Light," Severus answered.

"You can't honestly believe that. He is not stupid and he still has several changes yet to go through. With even just that little chat I can already tell that his obvious Gryffindor qualities are fading and his other side is warring with his past treatment from the Dursleys. I don't know much of your childhood but I do know that if you don't speak with him he will grow into a grouchy bitter old man who pushed away the one woman who truly loved him," Remus stated, keeping his light brown eyes on Severus.

"There's enough of his mother to counter-act anything like that from happening and I'd say Granger won't let him get away with it," Severus growled as he crossed his arms as he looked out of the window at the cloudy sky. The two men fell silent until the Slytherin broke it.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"Lily evasively told me that if anything happened to her that she wanted me to look after him and that I'd know who it was. I'll be honest I had no idea what she was talking about at the time and it never crossed my mind again until you received that letter and Harry started changing. Why didn't you speak up sooner? Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know until that letter, I joined the Dark Lord then became Albus' spy and once I did that she started pulling from me. The next thing I knew he had where she was hiding and she was dead, the Dark Lord was gone and Harry was shipped off to the Dursleys. So, it's safe to assume Potter and Black didn't know the truth either,"

"As far as I know they didn't, and to be honest I'm rather glad Sirius isn't here to find out. It would devastate Harry," Remus answered as he got up slowly as Severus nodded in agreement.

"We need to find him before Poppy or Hermione realize he isn't here," the werewolf stated leaving the Hospital Wing in search of the confused teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is a fairly long chapter hopefully it makes up for the long wait…Hope everyone likes it! Review Please!

Tested Hearts

Chapter Five

It was so confusing, how could it be true? He had never seen others at school change this much in looks or attitude. Granted he had been a little distracted but something like this would have stood out. It felt like he was changing into a completely different person. He clutched his hand to his head as he stumbled into the wall next to him jarring the portrait above him.

"I say, easy there," the old wizard cried but was never noticed by the boy who slowly climbed the staircase. The portrait narrowed his gaze trying to see who it was but quite frankly had no clue. "Must be one of Severus Snape's Slytherins from one of those deplorable homes; that man really must watch them more closely." The painted wizard muttered as he took off through the other paintings in search of the Potions Master.

Pain was steadily starting to take over his body as he leaned against the cold stone of the wall. He could just hear Madam Pompfrey and Hermione going off about over doing it but he had to get away. He just knew Remus wasn't telling him everything and that his changing like this wasn't normal. Even Snape could see that, he was another thing was confusing. He had seen the Head of Slytherin come in a few times to talk with Madam Pompfrey but it was like he avoided him, there were no sneers or glares or thinly veiled comments about not being able to even protect himself against Muggles. To be truthful he had been expecting it the second he woke up from the snarky git. He let out a soft groan as he felt his legs finally give out from under him and he collapsed to the floor. If it wasn't for that damn prophesy, he just knew he wouldn't be in this predicament of lying on the cold stone floor, in pain, and just wanting to know the truth about himself. He absently heard the portraits mumbling but the edges of his vision were turning black and he really didn't have the energy to fight to stay awake. Steady echoing footsteps barely registered in his mind; he looked over to see the blurry and fading face of someone.

"Hold on, Harry, I've got you…" Blackness cut the deep voice off as he finally gave in.

Severus gently lifted the teenager up, noticing that he had finally gained some weight but was still far too thin. A sudden shock of panic went through him as the boy's body hung limp and almost lifeless in his arms. He saw the slow steady pulse at his exposed neck letting him let out a sigh of relief slowly. He then turned his attention to the portrait next to him at the soft female voice coming from it.

"I'm surprised at you, Professor Snape. I never would have thought you capable of such deplorable actions to your own flesh and blood," the elder woman glared at the man.

"What?"

"Did you or did you not grow up in an abusive household? Has he or has he not fallen victim to that same state of living?" the painted witch drawled.

"I didn't do this and I will kindly suggest you keep your nose out of this," Severus growled before taking off down the stairs and back to the Medical Wing. His mind was running wild now, was it that obvious that he was Harry Potter's father? He would have to refrain from seeing him while the boy was awake or while others were present. It wouldn't do for things to fall apart even more than they already had.

"Ah, Severus, you found him. Good show…I say he could pass as your son, Ol' boy," the portrait who had first alerted him of Harry's where-abouts spoke up.

"I appreciate you telling me the way, but comments like that help no one," Severus said forcing his temper in check.

"Be that as it may, everyone's in a tizzy in Poppy's lair. I'd suggest preparing yourself," the painting advised before turning to speak with the wizard next to him.

"Damn," Severus muttered as he gently shifted harry. He continued on his way as the soft groan escaped from the boy.

"Pro…Professor…"

"Do you always insist on having me be the one on everyone's list? This is the second time I've had to carry you to angry people,"

"Sorry…sir…I g-guess you're just…just lucky,"

"Hm, that is a debated topic. Brace yourself it's about to get loud," Severus added just before opening the doors and stepping inside to have the loud arguments reverberate against their ears just second before the high pitched scream of Molly's pierced the silence.

"Harry! Oh why did you leave the Wing!" the plump witch instantly started racing over to them.

"Mrs. Weasley, I believe it would be best if I put him down before you smother his as I have no tolerance for it," Severus proclaimed just before the Matriarch wrapped her arms around the two of them. The deep drawl of his voice froze her in her tracks letting her broaden her focus to see that it was Snape who had found him. Her eyes went wide as she looked from the half-conscious teenager to the forced bored look of the Potions Master; the striking similarities obvious with the two so close together.

"Oh…oh…what…"

"Over here, Severus," Remus called cutting Molly off short as Snape stepped around her to place harry in the bed. He started to straighten but stopped at the tight grip on his robes. He looked up from the hand he had seen stir his own potions to the wide green eyes that he had stared into countless times when he was younger.

"Don't leave…I need some sane person here," Harry muttered.

"You count me as sane?" Severus asked purely unconvinced.

"You've never treated me like a weak invalid who couldn't even lift a spoon. Considered me an idiot yes, but you treated me normally," he answered in a rush before the swarm of Molly, Hermione, Tonks Madam Pompfrey and Helen engulfed them. The Potions Master was pushed away but his gaze never left the green orbs. He shook his head slowly in a hopeless fashion at the mouthed cry for help as the women berated him for his attempt at escape. The glare the teenager sent back at him was one of his own as the grown man continued to back up.

"That's just not right," Harry muttered to hear Remus chuckle at Severus' side.

"Relax; it's not every day you have five women fawning over you. Enjoy it," the werewolf smiled.

"I beg to differ, I'm here enough this is normal," the teenager retorted followed by a muffled ow as he rubbed the back of his head where both Hermione and Madam Pompfrey lightly smacked. Severus let out a small snort as Remus' laugh filled the room.

"Severus, a word please," Albus asked softly as the women continued to argue with Harry as he slumped into the bed with a look that the Potions Master remembered seeing on Lily's face when he had denied her the correct way of brewing a potion they had been working on for Slughorn. Severus pulled his gaze away from the sight to see the Headmaster standing with his every present annoying twinkle, Arthur Weasley and a slightly dazed looking Mark Granger.

"I found him in the same spot I've found previous injured students, Sir. Why they all pick the steepest and tallest tower in the castle is beyond me?" Severus retorted as he did his best to ignore the detestable twinkle in the man's blue eyes.

"Why has he started to look like you, Severus?" Arthur asked quietly.

"How should I know? He's Harry James bloody Potter, I can't begin to understand the biology of James Potter," the Potions Master sneered, his mind going haywire.

"I think we should adjourn to my office gentlemen," Albus added.

"This has nothing to do with you or anyone else," Severus growled as the Headmaster peered at him over his glasses.

"My dear boy, I too received a letter," he answered bringing Severus and Remus both up short.

"Excuse me, but what does a letter have to do with anything?" Mark asked as he glanced over to see Arthur's agreeing nod and confused look that he was sure matched his own.

"All in good time, Mr. Granger," Albus added as he led the group of men out of the room. Severus stood firm but hung his head in defeat at the touch of Remus' hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, maybe they can think of a way to tell him," Remus muttered gently pushing the other man's shoulder to start him walking. The both stopped at the desperate voice of the stranded teenage boy.

"Professor, Moony, don't leave me alone! Help me!"

"You're in capable hands, Harry," Remus returned over his shoulder. The two men laughed as they left the wing to sounds of the teenager yelling at the lead Healer.

"Madam, I do not need that thing up my arse for you to take my temperature!"

SSRLAD

"Is it just me or have Remus and Severus steadily been acting more friendly towards each other?" Arthur asked as the three of them reached the gargoyle before the other two.

"Even during their time here as students they were easier to get along with. There were select few pranks that Remus joined in on against Severus. They tended to compete for the second spot in academia," Dumbledore answered calmly.

"Second, why not first?" Mark asked to hear Albus' soft chuckle.

"Because Lily Evans held that spot with an iron fist. No, those two could handle being second to her. If I recall correctly you could usually find those three at the same table in the only sanctuary they had away from the other three Marauders, the Library," Albus added just as the other two joined them.

"What about the Library?" Remus asked innocently.

"Oh I was just telling Arthur and Mark here about your sanctuary from James, Sirius, and Peter during your school days,"

"Ah, Merlin bless Madam Pince," Severus muttered as he glanced to the ceiling.

"They weren't that bad," Remus retorted with a narrow eyed look at the Potions Master.

"Says the man who never hung upside down in front of the Great Hall at supper," Severus snapped.

"As I recall you were the one who put the potion in their food to change them into brilliantly colored chickens the day before. Then for them to be starkers after the feathers molted off. I had nightmares for days after seeing that," Remus added shivering at the memory.

"I had forgotten about that I'm so glad I was nowhere near to see that," Severus added with an attempt of an innocent look on his face.

"Boys, please you did not have to remind me of that one," Albus added with a shake of his head before giving the guardian his password.

"Amazing," Mark muttered as he watched the gargoyle jump aside and the staircase begin to rotate upwards.

"Magic is that," Arthur added as he stepped up after Albus followed by Mark then Remus and Severus who continued to argue good-naturedly for once about the old days.

"Are they always like that?" Mark asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk as Arthur took the one next to him.

"No, actually this is a rather recent development between the two of them. Quite scary to be truthful, I feel as if I need to be looking out the window to see if Merlin has returned," the redheaded patriarch answered under his breath as the other two sat down.

"As much as I enjoy seeing the two of you becoming friends I would like to know the particulars to young Harry's recent changes. The explanation that you gave him, while accurate in not the whole truth, am I correct, Remus?"

"I…uh, well…that really is…Severus, I believe this is your time to correct some wrongs and come clean as it were," the werewolf finally managed before giving the once rival a grin.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Severus mumbled.

"My Ravenclaw tendencies outweigh them at the moment,"

"You're just saying that to get out of this,"

"Boys, please. Severus, I believe you are the one with the most information at the moment where Remus doesn't. Now please explain the why behind Harry Potter beginning to look remarkably like you," Albus interrupted forestalling the continued bickering. The old wizard looked from one to the other noticing the held back squirming the two were trying to keep from doing. He watched Remus finally elbow the Slytherin next to him like he had done to a certain James Potter once before in his office.

"Because he's mine, Albus," Severus finally muttered in a very uncharacteristically easy way. Normally it took hours to pry any personal information out of him but apparently having a friend on your side had loosened his tight grip.

"What do you mean yours? Lily would never," Arthur erupted, gawking at the man next to him.

"Lily would never what? Lower herself to someone like me, a murdering Death Eater, a useless excuse for a wizard because he's only good at potions. What is it, Arthur?" Severus snarled as he jumped to his feet to look the other dead in the eye. He never noticed the sad light that entered the Headmaster's eyes at the words the younger said.

"Those things never crossed my mind, Severus. If you had let me finish, I was saying that Lily would never have cheated on James," Arthur stated keeping his gaze locked onto the Potions Master.

"Severus, my boy, please calm down. You are a fine wizard and many talents other than a Potions _Master_. Arthur, I must confess that was my first thought as well but the more I thought on it the more I realized Lily never truly chose James. Right, Severus? You were not at their wedding but what I saw of her was not the happy blushing bride in love with the wizard she married. She played her part well, the gracious hostess and attentive new bride; it was after the reception where she came to me and asked that I give this to you when I knew the time was right. I believe for a young witch who detested Divination she had a bit of Seer in her," Albus spoke up, handing a small box made of dented cherry to the standing man. Severus' hand shook slightly as he took hold of the box and opened it slowly. He gaped at the silver chain and pendent of a dark green emerald laying on top of an old piece of folded parchment. Pulling the parchment out the clinking of the chain echoed in his ears along with the crinkle of old paper. He stared at the familiar neat script in her favorite green ink.

_Sev, this is the pregnancy papers proving that you are my baby's father and not James. There is also the name I would have rather given him if Fate had allowed it. I love you forever. Lily_

Severus lowered his gaze to to see the black lines of the results stating he was the father and then the name Harry should have gone by the whole time.

"Ezekiel Morpheus," he muttered as his hand fisted the paper into a crumpled mess.

"What is it, Severus?" Remus asked quietly.

"It's the name he was supposed to have had if I hadn't taken that damn mark and tried to be worth something in this war…I could've had a family," he whispered the last a he hung his head, his lank thick hair falling to hide his face. His head snapped back up at the touch on his shoulder; he glanced over to the Muggle, Mr. Granger, looking directly at him with an expression that screamed that he knew what he was going through.

"Don't dwell on what might have been, Mr. Snape. I may be new to this magical world but this is something human. He is here alive, aching to feel whole. Seize this chance that you have been given before it's taken away again,"

"Mark?" Arthur left if open, seeing this different side to his new friend.

"From what I have gathered you became the enemy to gain valuable entail for the good guys, right? In doing this, to keep you safer, Harry's mother chose to go with someone else. I am correct in assuming that she is dead, yes, but the boy, her son is not. Hermione doesn't know this but she did have an older brother, it was back in the Seventies before Hermione before Helen really. It was a short fling during my military days. Well, to make a long story short both of them were taken from me, at the time I thought it was some enemy of my own but now I've come to realize it was actually these Death Eaters you lot keep talking about. We were never married and my son wasn't even born yet but I'd give anything for a chance like you have here, Mr. Snape. The word of a Muggle might not mean much but from a father, well I figured it might transcend this situation," Mark explained keeping his eyes on the man before him. He had seen the man clench his hand to his left forearm at the term Death Eater, but he kept silent on that one. Enough had already been said.

"I must apologize, Mr. Granger, we wizards tend to forget that the Muggles have lost just as much as us in the fight against Tom and his followers," Albus stated to be shocked once more at the absent wave the man gave him.

"It is in the past and I find a rifle does just as much damage to wizards as they do against the rest of us. The one who murdered my Abigail and Daniel never murdered any one again once I found them. I can't say that I wouldn't do it again if I could go back to change it, but I'm not a saint either. I believe I even still have that rifle it's even loaded when I heard Hermione speaking about these wizards in black with white masks. I won't lose Helen and Hermione to them as well," Mark declared as he went back to sit down in his chair next to Arthur.

"Why haven't you ever told your daughter?" Snape asked quietly, his gaze never leaving the dark green stone with the silver serpent wrapped around a cauldron, the emblem of his passion.

"I've never told Helen about that time of my life. She knows about my military career but not about my previous almost family. As to why well, I've never seen a reason to tell them that we were almost never a family and that Hermione wouldn't have been born. This is where we differ, Mr. Snape, you still have that part of her, you never married or had other children from what I've gathered. I would suggest telling him if for no other reason than for him to realize he's not alone, that he still has blood family out there other than those…other people," Mark answered watching the Potions Master snap his head up from the pendent to stare at him. The torrent of emotions that were normally buried so deep from trying to keep the pain away fight for prominence; Severus finally shook his head slowly.

"I'm no better than them," he muttered.

"Have you ever hit him? Neglected him to the point of starvation, wanted him dead just because he's in your way? You may have made his potions classes hell because he represented what you thought you could never have but I don't think you've ever done what those people did to him. He wanted you to stay to help him with the women folk, what does that say to you?" Mark snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. The other three staying silent feeling the tension slowly fading from the unknown father of nearly sixteen years.

"He will still hate me for everything that I have done to him. Besides it's too much danger to put him as my son, I'm a Death Eater," Snape muttered as he brushed a calloused thumb over the smooth gem while his old insecurities continued to try and keep him a bitter old man.

"If you were a Death Eater I would have went out grabbed my rifle and blown your brains out a long time ago. You may have His mark but you are no Death Eater. And if I'm not mistaken, he's already listed as number one on this Voldyshouts character's Needs-To-Be-Dead list, ask him what he wants, tell him the truth behind his birth but leave it up to him on whether he keeps the name Harry Potter or changes it to Ezekiel Snape. All you can do is tell him and keep that damn door of yours open, both physically and everything else," Mark added with a wave of his hands in the air around his head. The fireplace suddenly roared to life with green flames and the obviously irritated head of Poppy Pompfrey.

"Headmaster, I'd suggest you and the others get down here. I need someone to help me catch him so I can kill him. I swear it is Severus Snape all over again when he was this age with James Potter and Sirius Black thrown in for added annoyances!"

"We're coming, Poppy, but may I ask as to why you want to kill him?" Albus asked a laugh on the end of his tongue.

"He won't stay still so I can make sure he didn't ruin everything I've already tried to heal. Now that he's realized he can walk farther than the doors he's acting like he can do everything as if it was nothing again. Harry Potter, get back in that bed before I permanently stick you to it!" Poppy yelled over her shoulder before disappearing completely.

"Poor Harry," Arthur murmured with a shake of his head as he stood up.

"What a description," Remus added with a broad grin lifting the corners of his mouth as Severus scowled.

"That is not encouraging, Lupin," he growled.

"Wasn't supposed to be, was just an observation, Snape," the werewolf retorted as the group left to help the women wrangle the teenage boy back into his bed.

HPSSHG

He could walk now just fine. They couldn't keep him in that bloody bed any longer with the phrase "you're not fully healed yet". Ha! He's proved them wrong again, jumping has proven a little farfetched yet but walking and dodging were working out just fine. He held onto the back of a chair as he slid it between himself, Madam Pompfrey, and Helen. Glancing over one shoulder he saw Tonks while Molly was closing in from the other side. Hermione quietly snuck up on him from behind.

"Mr. Potter, all this movement is not helping in your healing process. You need to be lying down, resting, after all the excitement you've had today,"

"Madam, I'm fine now. All I needed was to get up and move some more. I'm fine now, I don't need any more rest. There's a simple solution to all this…let me go!" Harry turned his head one way then the other trying to keep each of them within sight.

"Harry, please be reasonable. I can tell your legs aren't back to 100%, they're shaking while you hold onto that chair. Just a few more days," Hermione's soft voice brushed against his ear, spinning him around. His legs chose that moment to give out and slid out from under him. The loud squelch of the chair skidding across the floor didn't manage to over throw the terrified yell that came from Hermione as she tried to catch him.; only managing to fall with him but being rolled to be on top of him somehow in attempt. Stars burst across her vision as her forehead hit something hard, the soft groan the only indication of what it could have been.

"Bloody hell, Mi and I thought I had a hard head," Harry's deep groan vibrated through her sending a chill down her spine that she really hoped her mother and Harry hadn't seen. She slowly raised up holding a hand to her forehead as her vision slowly began to clear for her to see Harry pined to the floor, chill bumps puckering the visible skin of his arms from the cold floor. She barely caught sight of the flash of pain that swept across his eyes for a split second.

"Oh Harry, if you had just listened in the first place this wouldn't have happened," Hermione stated as she started examining the slowly forming bruise just at his hairline.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Mi as much as I am enjoying this position…could you get off me," Harry muttered as he laid his head back to the stone as she scrambled to her feet. The two teenagers both cringed at the suddenly loud voice of Professor Snape.

"What have you done this time?"

"Wasn't my fault; she's the one that snuck up on me," Harry quickly explained with a soft groan escaping as he held his head.

"You shouldn't have been up in the first place. Now get up off the floor, that's all you need is to catch a cold. Up!" Madam Pompfrey interjected with an impatient tapping of her foot.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled as he slowly rolled over to use his upper body strength to haul himself off the floor with a practiced ease and grace that told the group present volumes of how often he had had to do that growing up. He swayed slightly but before he could fall to the ground once more Hermione came to his rescue. She gently slung his arm over her shoulders while her other arm hugged his waist; they slowly made their way to his bed where Harry promptly collapsed into the soft mattress, sweat already dampening his forehead and clumping his hair together against his face. A shiver shook his body.

"So stupid…idiot Gryffindor…not worth…time…" his voice weak from the short walk back to his bed having completely drained him. Madam Pompfrey instantly bustled over to his side waving her wand over his body.

"The fever's returning. There must still be some infection in his system but it should all be gone by now," the Healer muttered to herself a frown furrowing her brow.

"Poppy?" Remus questioned after a glance over to his new friend. The werewolf could see the thinly veiled worry within the black expanse.

"The infection had set in when you brought him here was gone the last I checked him this morning. I just don't understand," Pompfrey drifted off as she went back to examining him. A sudden earth-quaking thought went through Severus Snape's mind.

"No, she wouldn't…she couldn't have…" he mumbled as he suddenly pushed past Pompfrey to start casting his own spells. He watched as a bright ethereal blue shield sprung up knocking Snape's spells aside like they were nothing and sending Hermione back into her mother clutching the hand that had held Harry's to her chest.

"No…Lily, please don't do this to him. Let him at least have the choice," Severus muttered as he barely caught sight of a faint image of a woman bending over the teenager as he writhed beneath the shield. His screams of agony muffled but not enough to keep them from tearing at each person's soul. The image paused before touching Harry to look into the Potions Master's eyes. He spotted the lone tear fall silently down her vague cheek.

"I wish I could but it's to late for that, this is beyond the both of us now. Destiny was cheated that night for what we did made the prophesy null and void. She has chosen now to place the penalty. Sev, our actions have been met with dire consequences. I will do what I can for him but please help him. You must…fight for…him. Severus!" With each word she uttered it became more and more obvious that she was there with everything she had but Destiny was determined to have her way. If the Light chose to deviate from the path then Darkness would have its turn. The second she managed to scream his name she burst into tiny stars and a single tear plopped onto Harry's own tear stained cheeks. Severus instantly surged to life as Lily's love and sorrow filled the room; he instantly pressed his hands against the shield trying to force his way through. He never noticed his hands burning and blistering or that the Dark Mark was burning through his sleeve. All he knew was that if he wanted his son to stay alive, to stay in his life, he had to get through the barrier.

"Let him go! Don't take him away!" he cried as he put all of his weight into getting through. Ever so slightly he could feel the barrier give way and he pressed a little harder. The last thing he heard before falling through was a deep almost guttural voice speak.

"**Severus Snape, father to my Chosen One, you have much to pay for." **

Blackness surrounded him as he felt Harry's convulsing stop instantly as a distant chiming rang twelve bells. July 31st had arrived and Destiny had many things to do.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sigh….yes, it is another chapter but not one for my other two…Though I hope you enjoy this one as much as my others. This is pretty much all Harry and Severus except for the first bit….Enjoy! Oh and REVIEW!

PS: Bold is Destiny for those that don't always pay attention or just get so envolved with the story line…Grins

Tested Hearts

Chapter Six

The entire wing was silent as the chimes faded into the distance. They had all watched helplessly as Harry Potter convulsed in a pain that they had never dreamed possible as that shield had sprung up. They couldn't move when the spirit of Lily Potter appeared trying to say something then simply vanish in a way that couldn't have boded well for the deceased witch. Once more they watched helplessly as the usually calm and sneering Potions Master go into a frenzy and literally shove his way through only to collapse the second he touched Harry's arm. They both lay lifeless, one straight with the bed, the other with his head laying over the younger's chest as if he were a devastated parent who had fallen asleep by his son's side. The similarities that had only been hinted at before were now clear. The boy's long black and red hair was matted with seat and blood as it clung to the now long thin face that was a mixture of Lily's then delicate looking frame and Severus' long brooding profile. The once pointed nose of James Potter was now the aristocratic medium sized one of Severus Snape. The boy's normally tan and leathering skin was the pale and smooth of his mother's, even just lying in the bed everyone could see that he had grown once more. The sudden scream of the boy's name coming from the only other teenager in the room shook the walls and sent owls from their roosts in the owlery. Hermione grappled from her mother's tight grasp, stumbling to Harry's side once more. Tears fell freely from her red-rimmed brown eyes, as she reached to touch his face with a trembling hand.

"No, please, no. Don't take him away from me, please. Bring him back," she sobbed as she collapsed to her knees. She grabbed the long slender hand pressing it to her face like he had done himself too many times before.

"Don't leave me alone…Harry, please I love you," she whispered into his limp hand as she sobbed.

"No, what happened, Albus! How can this happen?" Remus bellowed, his own sorrow nearly over whelming him. He clenched his fists at his sides as he looked over to see the Headmaster fighting his own sorrow back.

"I don't know," the currently ancient looking wizard said forcing his voice to remain calm.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Mark asked with a deadpan voice as his own mechanism against his own pain of seeing his daughter forever separated from her friend. Albus managed to shake his head as Molly and Helen attempted to pull Hermione away from the two dead men.

"No, I'm not leaving him like this! There must be something!" Hermione's heartbroken cries the only thing to pierce the silence of the group.

HPLPSS

The pain was gone, of course he couldn't really feel anything else either but as long as the pain was gone he could deal with it. Consciously, he knew he should at least feel something other than nothing, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. It was nice here empty and devoid of any concept he had of the Here-After but nice all the same. It seemed like hours had past and as it grew he got the distinct feeling of floating, but it all came crashing down at the sudden pop of a bubble. He could hear Hermione but it was like she was underwater again, terror consumed him at that thought. He scrambled to his bare feet searching the blackness like a mad man.

"Hermione! I'm here! Where are you?" the more he searched the fainter her voice became until three words crushed his heart and he collapsed to the floor. She loved him, why couldn't he have just seen it sooner? Why didn't he tell her sooner? Why didn't he listen to Moony?

"I love you too, Mi," he whispered to himself as his head hung allowing his long dark hair to hide the single tear to fall free from his shut eyes.

"**Maybe this can be of use to my plans," **the deep guttural voice from before jerked his head up with a snap. That voice had brought the last few seconds of pain to his mind; it had said something that didn't make since to him. His hollow green eyes found the figure of a woman standing in front of him. Everything was white from her hair and eyes to her robes, he could barely make out a circlet of gold around her head and a long chain with an hourglass as a pendent being the only bit of color. He slowly stood to his feet at the upward jerk of her hand. He could feel the power radiant from her as she started to circle around him eyeing every inch of him.

"**Yes, you certainly have an arresting appearance now, strong from your trials at the hands of the Dursleys, stubborn to the core in what you believe. Loyal but cautious much like your father, powerful oh yes, great power that needs only training, but I see a caring and loving heart that holds no concept of True Darkness. Hm, yes, maybe I can use you after all,"**

"Sorry?" Harry finally spoke as she came back to stop in front of him.

"**I am Destiny, Ezekiel Snape,"**

"Wait, what? I'm Harry Potter," he snapped his mouth shut at the look that crossed her face.

"**You know the truth of what I speak, I did not mistake who you are. You have your parents' intelligence, use it,"**

"All I know is hearing your voice saying that Severus Snape had to pay for something but the only thing I can think of is that he's a git for how he kept going on and on about me being James Potter, but that's no reason for you to cut in. where is he?" Harry fumed, this was part of what he had been missing, and he knew it and it infuriated him. He just knew that he couldn't lose him, that he needed him. Which quite frankly scared and confused the shit out of him.

"**I will bring them; it seems you need to hear it from them yourself. Though I would suggest putting this on first," **she stated, handing over a plain gray robe which he instantly snapped from her once he realized he was completely naked.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled as he quickly pulled it on. He looked back at Destiny with a fire in his eyes that she could see would lead him to greatness.

He refused to show his embarrassment if she was Destiny than she'd seen a lot more embarrassing things before but it still twisted his insides as he remembered her staring at him from all angles earlier. He watched her wave her hand and two people suddenly popped into sight. One of them he had only seen in pictures while the other had been the bane of his potion classes for the past five years.

"My baby, please, Madam Destiny, don't hurt him. He is but an innocent to all this," Harry heard his mother plead with the white woman.

"**I have already chosen his fate; Lily Marie Evans, yours and Severus Tobias Snape's on the other hand are still among debate,"**

"Hang on a minute! What do you mean you've already decided my fate? Don't I get a say in all this?" Harry yelled interrupting Destiny and turning the other two's attention to him, both with a look of horror on their faces.

"**What would you choose? To become the next Dark Lord ruling over everyone with fear and destruction? To become the next Light Lord ruling over everyone with kindness and temperance; or what of letting the current Dark Lord to live and keep yourself hidden away?"**

"None of the above, actually; I don't want the fame and glory of being the Boy-Who-Lived or the attention I get from it. I want to be normal, finish school with my friends. Voldemort on the other hand will not be left alive as long I am alive. I will kill him for no other reason than he is evil. I will protect my friends and family," Harry answered instantly bringing Destiny up short. She stared at him with a look that he knew was searching his soul and he stood straighter as she tilted her head slightly.

"**You are true in your convictions, but just being normal will not cut it as you mortals put it. What will you do once this Voldemort is defeated?"**

"A recent spark has been lit, I want to teach that is all," he answered after a few seconds of staring into Destiny's gaze. She blinked once.

"**Interesting and what of these two? What do you think I should choose for them?"**

"I don't know their story, I don't know what they've done to be here in the first place,"

"**You are the proof,"**

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You are punishing them because I was born. That's a bit mental. You said yourself that you could use me, not that I like the idea of being used, mind you. Why should they be punished at all?"

"**Ezekiel Morpheus Snape was never meant for Earth, with their actions they created a new path, one where my prophesy was no longer any use,"**

"Even if I did believe in prophesies, which are ridiculous, Snape is a spy there's bound to be three times that he side tracked Voldemort from doing too much damage and Mum's three still hold true, right? So use them instead of the three Dad was meant to use. I'm still 'marked as his equal' aren't I?" Harry retorted with a roll of his eyes and defiant spark in his green orbs.

"**You have the arguing skills and the courage of your mother. You are the only mortal that has ever dared to usurp me at every turn,"**

"I'll take that as a compliment whether it was meant as one or not," Harry stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Destiny stood silent as her head tilted back and her eyes began to glow brighter. Harry glanced over to see his mother trying to keep calm even with her fear growing steadily. He then looked to Snape finally seeing the pieces fall together, the man stood in the same fashion as him but his own worry was a dim light in his black eyes that you could only see if you knew to look. They shared the same hands, hair, and body structure for the most part. He locked gazes with the man that he had always thought that they shared a mutual hatred towards each other. Only now it didn't seem to be there, it didn't seem to matter. He snapped his attention back to Destiny as she lowered her head.

"**Ezekiel Morpheus Snape, your words are wise and true. You bare the Lion and the Serpent and you bare them well. I shall give the three of you a few moments before I give my final judgment,"** With that she faded into the nothingness around them. Lily instantly ran to her son to wrap her arms around him. Her sobs being absorbed by Harry's shoulder; his arms encircled her slowly as if she would disappear if he touched her. When she didn't vanish his arms tightened as he hid his face in her dark auburn hair, the soft scent of lilies and sandalwood filling his senses completely. That smell had been with him his whole life, always letting him know he wasn't alone now he knew why.

"Mum," he managed in a near croak, bringing the woman's head up to look him in the eyes.

"You're all grown up. Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry I never dreamed the consequences of our actions would fall on you. But you must know, I would never have wanted this for you," Lily's green eyes filling tears again.

"Mum, it's alright. I know that, but is it true? Am I really a Snape?" the two adults paused but they didn't hear any malice just a need for confirmation.

"Biologically yes, but I married James before you were born," Lily answered, she watched her son sigh softly.

"I don't think it matters to Destiny. Why else would she keep trying to kill me over the years?" Harry added as he continued to stare at her doing his best brand her into his memory.

"What do you mean?" she asked, almost afraid to be confronted by her deepest fears.

"Mum, I know you've been watching over me. Can you think of any other reason as to why I was placed with the Dursleys being nearly starved to death, and nearly beaten to death? What about everything that's happened at Hogwarts, I've knocked on Death's door so many times I keep waiting for him to appear and just tell me his name so we can chat before I'm pulled back. Come to think of it what about when Voldemort first came to kill me on Halloween? I'm slightly surprised Death's not here actually," he answered glancing around him.

"Would she have truly put you through all that just to punish you for her countered plans?" Lily muttered.

"Mum, to put it bluntly; Destiny is a bitch. Ow! You just proved my point, you know!" he yelled as he clutched his chest.

"Language! You shouldn't say things like that here, son," Lily reprimanded with an almost absent smack to his shoulder; to only see the crooked smirk that she had seen so often on Severus' face when they were younger…and alive. She turned slightly, not letting go of her son's waist to look at the other man in her life.

"You've not said much, Sev," she stated lightly.

"I was merely letting you get your time in Lily," he drawled before turning his gaze to lock with his son's.

"There is no amount of excuses to make up for what I've done to you,"

"Stop, all I want to know is if you knew this whole time. Did you treat me like that simply because of Malfoy and the others or do you truly hate me?" Harry interrupted him as he slowly untangled himself from his mother.

"I didn't know until almost a week after I brought you to Hogwarts. You were still having so much trouble recovering and I honestly didn't know how to tell you," he answered.

"What about the other?"

"I didn't hate you personally, but you looked exactly like James that all I saw was James Potter. I want to say that it was only because of the children of Death Eaters but I hated the fact that you were proof that I could never have had the life with Lily that I truly desired. You lived because she died, I'm sorry Harry," A silence grew between them for a moment that bordered the uncomfortable until Harry finally broke it with a shaky voice.

"I…I can't say that I forgive you instantly but I do understand why you felt that way. I think I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes. I have one more question…Why E. M. S.? I mean really, I'm not an American medical person," he asked with an arched eyebrow. He looked back to his mother at the sound of her laughter, it was light and lyrical.

"That's not why I chose them. Ezekiel after my grandfather and Morpheus because he's the god of dreams and you are my dreams come true," she answered with a bright smile as she came up between them to wrap her arm around one waist and the other arm around the other. Harry watched Snape, his father, bend over to kiss his mother's forehead with a gentleness that screamed with his love for her. A sudden ripple went through him.

"Mum, Dad, she's coming," he muttered to feel his mother's arm tighten around him. They looked over at the sudden vision of Destiny appearing in front of them.

"**I have chosen your fates. Lily Marie Evans, step forward,"** her guttural voice boomed through the nothingness around them. Harry and Severus both squeezed her slightly, giving her a boost of courage to step forward.

"**You will remain among the dead but be available as a spirit to those among the living. Free to roam wherever you are needed,"** Lily stepped back to stand between her two men, her heart aching and soaring with joy, she would be able to be with her boys.

"**Severus Tobias Snape, step forward,"** The Potions Master stepped forward with his head held level to take his punishment without a fuss.

"**You will return to that of the living world but you will be eternally parted from whom you love more than anything. You are there for guidance and the continuing of your knowledge,"** He stepped back to stand next to Lily, who instantly wrapped her arms around him as a quiet sob escaped. They would never be together like this again, death would no longer even give them that hope.

"**Ezekiel Morpheus Snape, step forward,"** The teenager did as was ordered but the glare that he aimed at the woman before him could have frozen Hell itself; his fists clenched at his sides as his head was held like his father's had been.

"**You will also return to that of the living world, you will defeat the current Dark Lord to full fill the prophecy I set forth before your birth. You will no longer be known as Harry James Potter but know this, only your true friends shall remain. Take the guidance you are given to heart and use it well. Your time is nearly at hand,"** With those final words she vanished from sight. He kept his back turned to his parents.

"What ever kiss you're going to share do it now, I have no desire to see it," he stated, a lump forming in his throat. Destiny really was a bitch. He looked over his shoulder at the gentle touch on his arm. His mother stood there with tears in her eyes and running down her face as she held Severus' waist tightly.

"Ezekiel," she whispered and instantly had her arms filled with her son. She glanced over giving a silent message to Severus; the man wrapped his arms around the both of them. The Potions Master fought to keep his tears at bay but one managed to escape at the soft murmur of his son.

"I love you, Mum,"

"I love you too, Baby," He looked down into Lily's green eyes; "I love you too, Severus."

"More than anything else, Lily," he mumbled into her temple as he held her tighter. His grip began to loosen on her and the cheek against her hair slowly became cold.

"Severus…Ezekiel…"her voice faded as the two men stared at the woman they both loved slowly began to fade before their eyes. Sorrow and agony began to rise within them as they glanced at each other to see the same thing beginning to happen to them.

"Dad…"

"Ezekiel…" they both cried as they faded back to the living world.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay here is the next chapter…Sorry that it's not He Is Not One of Us but that one is being a brat. So here you are, hopefully y'all like this. As always reviews are nice! Followers and favorites are good too. Cheers to all!

And as usual Harry Potter world does not belong to me I simply play with them…

Tested Hearts

Chapter Seven

How could she possibly leave him there all alone? She couldn't, not when they were going to bury him tomorrow. None of them seemed to understand except for her father and Remus, it seemed like they understood because Remus was by his side as often as she was well her father kept giving her knowing looks and reassuring hugs. She was on her way back to the Medial Wing from the Great Hall where her father had tried to get her to eat something but she just didn't have the drive to even try. Harry was gone; she never even told him that she loved him until it was too late. She didn't understand; he had been doing so well. He was only weak from being unable to walk for the past month. So why did he leave her? Why did he start the Next Adventure without her? Fresh tears silently cascaded down her face as she stepped through the larger doors and made her way over to the two beds that were curtained off from the rest of the beds. She lifted the curtain enough to step through; her eyes went over the first bed seeing the lifeless body of her Potions professor. He may not have been the easiest man to get along with or the easiest to learn Potions from but she knew he was a good man, a courageous man to keep going back to Voldemort's meetings to learn ways to stop the monster. She stepped to his side to gently press her fingers to his arm.

"You will be missed, Professor Snape, I hope you find peace in the Here-After," she muttered before turning to face the boy that no longer looked like the one before. She knew it was still the same boy she had thought of as a best friend then if they had had time a boyfriend, but there were so many changes. Dumbledore had even admitted that there really was no longer any James Potter to his appearance and had to put a strong Glamour to make him look like he did before when the Minister of Magic and the press came to verify that their precious Boy-Who-Lived was truly dead. She sat down on the side of the bed, staring at the not quite peaceful looking face of her friend.

"Oh Harry, I wish I knew why you look so different? Why you look so much like Professor Snape now? I wish you were here, I don't want to be alone again," she muttered to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair. His skin was warmer than before, it wasn't possible. She had watched Madam Pompfrey put both of them under a stasis charm and it was just an hour ago that he felt cold to the touch. She covered her mouth holding back a scream as she stood up to back away from the beds. She watched with a horrified fascination as color slowly began to come back to his skin. A blinding white light suddenly took over the little curtained off area, forcing her to cover her eyes with her arms until it faded slightly. Hermione stared at the opaque woman hovering about the floor between the beds. The woman looked so familiar like she had seen her before but a name refused to appear for her. Hermione could see the sadness in the woman's silver eyes even without the single ghostly tear that slid over her cheek to land on her plain robe that look no older than her own. The almost delicate curve of the woman's eyebrows an jaw line caught the teenager's attention and instantly she knew to add the deepest shade of green to her eyes and the rich auburn red to her hair.

"Mrs. Potter, how…but if you're a ghost then why not show up before?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. The ghost of Lily turned her attention towards her for the first time with a soft sad smile.

"Because I wasn't a spirit before and please I'm no longer Mrs. Potter. Call me Lily,"

"I'm Hermione," she added quietly to see the ghost's eyes soften with a happier light to them.

"Don't leave him; he is the same caring boy you once knew. He will need your love, now more than ever,"

"What, I don't understand,"

"You will," Lily stated just seconds before the painful sound of someone gasping for air filled the Wing. She jumped letting out a scream as both Severus Snape and Harry Potter jerked to a sitting positions in their beds. Their eyes wide with panic and a pain that wasn't physical but all the more hurtful as they gasped for air.

"Dad!"

"Ezekiel!" the two stared at each other for a split second before the scream dropped off to be repeated by a thump of someone hitting the floor. The two turned to see Hermione crumpled on the floor and Ezekiel instantly tried to jump from the bed only to get tangled in the sheet that had been pulled up to mid-chest.

"Bullocks!" he cried as he finally managed to get rid of the vile thing. He knelt next to her, moving her hair away from her face to feel the gentle warn breath of air brushing his knuckles. His shoulders slumped with a relieved sigh leaving him.

"Is she alright?" the voice of his father behind him pulled him back from gazing at her sleeping face.

"Yes, she must have fainted," he answered as he lifted her into his arms to carry her over to the bed where he had been laying. He tenderly brushed a lock of her brown hair from her face, seeing her starting to stir once more. A soft smile lifted the corner of his mouth as her chocolate brown eyes began to flutter open.

"Harry…no it's not possible…you-you were dead. People don't just come back to life…" she mumbled as she stared at the teenager next to her.

"It is me, Mi, I do the impossible remember," the voice was the same, that smooth tenor that it had been becoming. She gazed into the beautiful deep green of his eyes that she thought she would never see again.

"Harry!" she cried as she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You died…so alone…don't care…" was all he could make out between sobs but they were enough to break his heart all over again. He held his arms around her tightly as he left a chaste kiss to her temple.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I would never have left you willingly. There's so much to explain, I don't know where to start," he muttered, but was cut off at the sudden intrusion of running feet and then the curtain being thrown back. He looked up to see Dumbledore, Remus, Mark and Madam Pompfrey standing there, three wands pointed at him and what looked like the leg of a chair raised and ready for a swing. He could see the lights of spells beginning to appear at the ends of the wands then he saw nothing but the black robes of his father standing between them and him.

"Stop; it's us!" Severus yelled, halting the spells instantly as the four stared at the dead man standing before them.

"It's not possible, you were both dead. Every scan I did came back the same," Madam Pomfrey mumbled as she looked from Severus to the boy who came up beside him. She glanced over father to see Hermione holding on to the other as if her life depended on it, but then she noticed that he was holding onto her just as tightly. She stepped a little closer to stare at the boy's green eyes, seeing the stubborn yet mischievous light she had seen so often over the years of healing him after the many adventures he had been through.

"It is you," she then looked over to stare at the man next to him. She saw the same haunted and lonely look in the black depths that she tried so hard to keep alive over the years since she first met him as a first year with every sign of an abused child.

"Severus," she let out a soft sob as she pulled both boys into her arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I swear I'm too old for this, you're alive!" the usually stern Healer cried as the sorrow lifted from her at the realization that her two lost boys were back.

"Severus…Harry…" the soft frail sounding voice reached their ears over the Matron's sobs. They looked over at Remus to see tears in his eyes but a grin on his face that matched the one on Albus'.

"Hello, my boys," the aged wizard stated as Pomfrey pulled herself away from them. Harry instantly closed the distance between them, to wrap the old werewolf in a hug as Severus gave a simple nod.

"Hello, Moony, I swear, we have a good excuse for this one,"

"But I would suggest somewhere a little less open," the gentle voice behind them turned everyone's attention to the silver spirit still between the beds, watching the reunion with a small smile.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Remus, it's me. After you Professor," she said with a graceful wave towards the doors. Albus nodded his head and lead the group out of the Hospital Wing to his office. Harry hung back as Mark headed for his daughter; he gave an acknowledging nod to Remus and Severus telling them he would be along. He went over towards them to hear Mark asking his daughter what was going on.

"Sir, I know this is hard to take in but if you come with us it can be explained," Harry answered before Hermione could. Mark stared at the teenager in front of him.

"Son, I'm a Muggle, most of the Magical World makes absolutely no sense to me, but what does make sense is that even here people don't come back from the dead," Mark stated.

"Sir, it doesn't all make sense to me and it happened to me, but I will assure you of this, I mean your daughter no harm. She's everything to me, I just hope that she won't leave me after all of this is explained," he stated staring at Hermione as the last left his lips. She instantly was back in his arms with her face buried into his chest.

"Lead the way," Mark finally said with a sigh. He followed the two teenagers through the castle to the moving gargoyle.

HPESHG

Everyone was finally in the cluttered confines of the Headmaster's office. Harry looked around expecting to see the Weasleys and Mrs. Granger, even Tonks or Professor McGonagall but it was only the ones who had come to the Hospital Wing. He looked over at Remus with a questioning look as he stepped in with his arm still around Hermione's shoulders.

"You've been 'dead' for three weeks. We kept trying to push the reality away for as long as possible. They went back to an almost normal life, it's not that they didn't care," Remus tried to explain but stopped as Harry's wave.

"It's fine, Moony, I understand. I'm rather glad that you kept procrastinating, I'd hate to have woken up in the ground," he stated, with a slight shiver at that harrowing thought.

"Yes, that would have been a rather unpleasant experience," Severus drawled as he stood next to Lily as close as he could get without freezing. Harry looked over at them and he felt his heart constrict, he started to move his arm from Hermione but stopped at the curt shake of his father's head. He held her close as he saw the single tear escape from his mother's eye before she brushed it away silently, giving him an encouraging smile.

"So, this is everyone. Right then…" Harry spoke up leading Hermione and her father farther in. He squeezed Hermione's shoulders once before going over to stand with Severus and Lily.

"Right, so, where do we start?" he pondered out loud in a manner rather reminiscent of the spirit among them.

"How about with how you two are back with us?" Remus asked hoping that would get the explanation started.

"That is because in the infamous words of my son, Destiny is a bitch," Severus growled with a pointed look at Harry as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Severus, language!" Lily retorted instantly but everyone noticed that she hadn't denied the assessment or the fact of Severus looking at Harry when he had said son, but of course said teenager only gave a shrug.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice broke the silence; she saw the resigned sigh slump his shoulders slightly before he looked at her with sad and guarded eyes.

"That's something else; I'm no longer Harry James Potter. He doesn't exist anymore, in truth he never did," he answered.

"I don't understand, yes, you are. We met here at Hogwarts, you – you saved me," Hermione's voice drifted off as she felt her heart begin to break once more. It couldn't be true; her Harry couldn't really be gone.

"Mi, I'm still me, the same undeserving prat of a friend to you. Only a few minor things have changed," he added, spreading his arms at his sides. He could tell that this was difficult for her but she had to understand. Destiny would not allow for Harry Potter to survive, if she even decided to allow Ezekiel to live would be a miracle. He had not lied when he had called the deity a bitch, and he was sure that his arguing hadn't helped his case any. He let out a sigh as he watched Hermione's brown eyes glint slightly as her temper started to rise. He stared at the young witch as she spun to face him.

"Minor! I don't even know what to call you now! The only thing that hasn't changed is your eyes if it wasn't for them I wouldn't know you. If I hadn't stayed, seeing all the changes happen…You were dead for three weeks, you weren't coming back…I couldn't go with you…" Hermione's voice drifted off once more as wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from this new stranger. How could she go on now? He really was gone. She flinched away from his heartbroken murmur.

"Mi…" Harry clenched his fists at his sides, his anger and devastation fighting each other. He watched her tense at his voice, further backing away from him when he attempted to step closer to her.

"Hello, I'm Ezekiel Snape," he finally muttered, causing her to snap her head up to look him in the eyes. She rubbed her tears away, a small smile slowly trying to reach her eyes.

"Hermione Granger," she gently put her hand into his bigger hand. She shut her eyes as fresh tears rushed down her cheeks at the voice that was even different from her friend's.

"I know it will take awhile, it will for me too," She choked out a sob at the touch of his forehead to hers while warm strong arms slowly pulled her into an embrace that she had only dreamed of from Harry. It was just another moment telling her that Harry Potter really was gone.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked attempting to steer the conversation away from the uncomfortable teenagers. Harry squeezed his arms slightly, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead before letting her go and turning his attention to the rest of the group surrounding them.

"Destiny didn't like the fact that Ezekiel was born. Harry was meant to be the Child of Prophesy. Had I not performed the Hidden Identity Ritual after he was born I'm certain that she would have taken all three of us that night instead of just James and me," Lily answered quietly.

"But then how are you here? The prophesy is useless then, isn't it?" Arthur asked, glancing from the female spirit to Harry then to Albus.

"Severus and I are here as punishment for our actions, but Ezekiel is here to fulfill Destiny's own agenda. Have you alerted anyone to either of them being alive?" Lily asked, her gaze snapping from the Weasley Patriarch to the stare at the Headmaster.

"Now as of yet but that is something that needs to be dealt with as the funerals are to be held tomorrow," Albus answered, a small twinkle beginning to take root in his blue eyes only for it to dim at the retort from the youngest Snape.

"Mine needs to stay that way, Sir,"

"Harry…"

"That's just it, Ezekiel Snape is who I am now. Any blood ritual, magic identity knowing device, etcetera, they will all show me as Ezekiel Snape. It's part of Destiny's divine bitchiness and to be honest I like it better this way. We have an advantage over Voldemort," he stated glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't mean to sound shallow but the money of both the Potter and Black lines are vast. Sadly with no heir apparent the Black Line falls to the next available, which in this case is either Bellatrix LeStrange or Narcissa Malfoy," Albus spoke up slowly only to hear the soft chuckle form the spirit in the room.

"Not necessarily, before that night I had James change our wills. I knew we weren't going to make it and I told him the truth about Ezekiel. I admit he wasn't happy at first but he did change it to state that should anything happen to Harry Potter, Ezekiel Snape was to be named as heir to the Potter line. James told Sirius the night before Halloween,"

"You mean Sirius knew this whole time?" Ezekiel and Severus cried as they stared at Lily. Both men completely dumbfounded at that polarizing thought.

"Yes, but I have no idea as to why he kept quiet this whole time. I never really got the chance to ask him," the ghost muttered as the two shook their heads.

"He changed it again just before the Ministry; he never told me anything about it except that if anything happened to him and other things came about this would be the biggest prank ever pulled by a Junior Marauder. I didn't understand at the time but now…Har…Ezekiel, Sirius still thought of you as his godson even if you weren't James'" Remus stated his shocked face melting into a grin as he looked at the young man he considered his surrogate nephew.

"Merlin's saggy balls," Severus mumbled.

"Well, it seems that is in order and we seemed to have gotten off track," Albus stated, the ever present twinkle returning to his eyes in full force finally after three weeks.

"Quite right, I think we've at least grasped the concept of Har…blast, Ezekiel but what do we do about you, Severus? You are still scheduled for burial tomorrow after all," Arthur added turning to the Potions Master but jumping slightly at Ezekiel speaking.

"It'll be easier if he stays 'alive' I am going to be calling the man Dad,"

"But it's already been announced that he's dead," Mark finally spoke up.

"Call it magical backlash from the shield temporarily forcing his core to so low of a level that his magic forced his body to shut down making it look as if he was dead. Giving his magic time to build back up," Ezekiel stated with an absent wave of his arm, cutting his mother off unknowingly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sweetheart," Lily said with a smile as Ezekiel grinning back sheepishly.

"Yes, I believe that could work. Just a moment," Albus muttered before heading to his fireplace to make a Floocall.

"Mrs. Frailton, I believe we've made a grave error. It seems Potions Master Severus Snape is alive,"

"_What; how?"_

"It seems while he was trying to break through the shield that Mr. Potter had around him, you remember. It seems that when it fell with Mr. Potter's death it sent a backlash that nearly drained the Potion Master's core so low it forced his body to shut itself down to the point of appearance of death so that it could repair itself,"

"_Extraordinary, and what of Mr. Potter? Is he in the same predicament?"_ Everyone could hear the hope in the older woman's voice. Albus lowered his head faking his sorrow.

"I'm afraid not, we will don't know the cause of this shield, but I fear it is the work of Voldemort," Albus' voice lowered with his sorrow.

"_The poor boy, he was so young,"_

Ezekiel shook his head as he rolled his eyes heavenward as the woman sniffed back tears.

"We must remember that he is in a better place, with his family," Albus stated.

"_Yes, yes, quite right; thank you for the news, Headmaster Dumbledore,"_

"Goodnight, Mrs. Frailton," he stated seeing her tearful nod before the green flames went out.

"Not going to miss that," Ezekiel grumbled only to receive a punch in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for, Mi?" he half-heartedly glared at the witch next to him as he rubbed his arm.

"For being a prat; a lot of people are devastated with your…I mean Harry's death," Hermione stated falling into her old self.

"The only ones that I regret having to put them through this are my friends, Mrs. Weasley, and the Professor McGonagall; everyone else is just sorry that they don't have their wiping boy anymore. This gives them a chance to step up, even if I already know they won't," Ezekiel retorted with a shrug of his shoulder.

"That solves one problem, now why did that shield appear?" Mark asked looking around to see everyone staring at Harry.

"Don't ask me, talk to Destiny and quite frankly I've had enough of her so I'd just as soon leave that one alone," the teenager stated raising his hands into the air.

"Very well, next topic to be discussed is the rest of your schooling young Mr. Snape. What do you wish to do about that?" Albus asked the twinkle shining as bright as stars as he looked from father to son.

"Not gotten that far yet, Sir. Dad?" Ezekiel muttered scratching the back of his head as he turned to Severus to see the man blink a few times, revealing his shock at the easy flow that the word fell off the teenager's lips.

"The only thing I know for sure right now is I'm making sure you are up to an O in Potions, but other than that I'm open to suggestions," Severus finally answered.

"Hey, I got an Exceeds Expectations," Ezekiel defended.

"Yes, but a Snape never gets lower than an O," Severus returned to see the teenager going into a mock-bow.

"Yes, oh great father of mine; I shall brew till my fingers turn green," he answered with a mischievous glint in his green eyes that sent his mother into a fit of laughter. Smiles formed on every face at the sweet sound.

"How are we going to pull off your arrival because no one knows Ezekiel Snape and everyone will have noticed you," Hermione asked after things slowly calmed down. She looked over at Harry seeing him scratch the back of his head like he had done so many times before. She jumped as he suddenly clutched his head as he fell to his knees, panic instantly bubbled up as flashes of three weeks prior took over her mind. She stumbled back as Remus and Severus both instantly ran to his side.

"Ezekiel," Lily muttered, her ghostly insides in knots until she watched her son shake his head as if to clear it.

"Merlin, Destiny has a sick sense of humor," he mumbled from his kneeling spot on the floor.

"Why is that?" Remus asked cautiously as he and Severus helped him up to slide into a chair that Albus had conjured right behind them.

"She just gave me the entire layout and rules of Durmstrang. I know the professors there and what they taught. I even know Krum, wow," he stated massaging his temples slowly as everything continued to process.

"Durmstrang, but they would know the name Snape there as well," Lily stated.

"You sent me there under Evans. Geez, Destiny thought of everything," he shook his head slowly as he started muttering in German.

"Transfer it will be. I would suggest coming in on the Express and with the First Years. It is normal procedure," Albus said over the muttering. He saw the nods of approval from Severus and Lily and the resigned sigh from the teenager.

"Resorting, huh? Wonder if the Hat will get its way this time?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, it really wanted to put me in Slytherin but I had already met Malfoy and Ron so to say the least Gryffindor won out," Ezekiel answered with an absent shrug. He never noticed the wide eyes as he continued to go through everything Destiny had decided to give him. He shivered at one particular memory of Ezekiel "Evans" from Durmstrang.

"What is it?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Apparently it somehow got out that my mother was a muggleborn; well let's just say that the Sixth years at the time will never walk without a limp for the rest of their lives,"

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"I don't like the term mudblood and if they were ever going to get the message of not messing with me then I had to teach it to them," Ezekiel stated matter-of-factly.

"You are going to keep an open mind about all this, aren't you?" Lily sighed.

"I'll do my best,"

"Good because Draco is your godbrother now, officially," Severus added as he stared at the barely concealed horror on his son's face. Ezekiel sent a mock glare at Hermione at the soft snort of laughter.

"This should prove to be a very interesting year," Remus said to see Arthur and Albus' heads nod in agreement.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I believe we at least have a game plan, as the muggles put it. So why don't we adjourn to our homes and rooms to prepare for tomorrow. We do after all need to bury Mr. Potter," Albus stated as he looked around at everyone with a twinkle shining brightly in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure Molly will be getting anxious not to mention over joyed at the news," Arthur stated as he got up. He looked over at Ezekiel.

"Are you coming to visit?"

"Mr. Weasley, the others can't know. I love Mrs. Weasley dearly but she must know me as Ezekiel Snape only. Everyone outside this room is to only see me as that, I wish there was another way but there isn't," Ezekiel said slowly as it finally fell into reality for the rest of the group. Harry James Potter was truly dead.

"It never occurred to me to not tell Molly. She thought of you as a son and it has absolutely devastated her," Arthur muttered as he turned his head away, attempting to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, you and Mrs. Weasley were the parents I never knew. I'd give anything to make this easier for you and the rest of the Weasleys," Ezekiel added through a tight throat as he clenched his fists at his sides. He watched Arthur nod his head before turning to face Mark.

"You and Hermione are welcome to stay the night at the Burrow. I'm sure Molly is keeping busy with Helen,"

"Thank you, Arthur. It would make it easier in the morning," Mark added as he stood following the balding redheaded wizard towards the fireplace.

"Go on, Mi,"

"You're really not going to tell Ron the truth?" she asked as she paused in front of him.

"You know as well as I that he'd never take this well. It's best if he just believes Harry to be dead. I'll see you on the Express," Ezekiel answered to see her small sad smile. She bent over kissing the corner of his mouth as a tear fell down her cheek to transfer over to his.

"Goodbye Harry," she whispered into his ear. She quickly joined her father in going to the Burrow. Ezekiel watched as she disappeared into the green flames, after the two older men, never looking his way. He stood up roughly scrubbing the tear away from his eyes.

"Goodnight, Professor, Moony, I'll meet you down in the dungeons Dad, Mum," he said as he headed for the door.

"Look for the painting of a field of lilies with a snake hanging from a tree. You know the password," Severus stated just before the teen left the office completely.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: No own…and please review! Thank you!

PS: Hope you forgive any typos or bad grammar don't have a Beta and I am only human so I may have missed some things….Cheers!

Tested Hearts

Chapter Eight

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, the hollow and haunted look returning to her eyes. The voices of the rest of the Weasleys and her parents were coming from the kitchen but she had no desire to join them. Her Harry was gone and in his place a stranger had come. So many things were going through her mind that she didn't know where to start, but then there were some things that still screamed of Harry. The way he scratched the back of his head when thinking or the battle ready stance that he was prone to fall into when he was unsure of things. Then, of course, there were his green eyes. They were the same color but now they were hardened slightly by his eyebrows and they held a dangerous glint to them that she had never seen in Harry's.

"Stop, you can't compare them like that. Ezekiel is nothing like Harry," she mumbled to herself. She jumped at the sound of Ron behind her.

"Who's not like Harry, Hermione?" the bushy haired witch turned to see the tall redhead standing there in the doorway of the house. She hadn't realized she had even gone outside.

"I…uh, have you heard about Professor Snape?" she asked instead. Her voice shook as she fought back tears at the thought of Snape coming back being able to keep his own name while Harry to die.

"Yeah, Dad was telling us. It's not fair…How'd he survive? Why didn't Harry?" Ron asked as he fought his own grief.

"I…I don't know, Ron," Hermione whispered as she finally crumbled to the grass, the dew soaking through her robes as she allowed her tears to fall once more.

"He's gone…he's – He's not c-coming back," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself as she rocked back and forth. She stared blankly at the grass between them; she never moved or stopped repeating her mutters as arms wrapped around her.

"We'll make it through this, Hermione," Ron croaked as he held her tightly.

Arthur, Molly, Helen, and Mark watched the two friends mourn the loss of their anchor. Both parents knew that if it hadn't been for Harry the two would have never become friends and they both worried about what would happen now that he was gone.

"Mark, she doesn't even know that he's there. I…I had no idea my baby had fallen so far and hard for Harry. How can I call myself her mother?" Helen sobbed as she buried her face into her husband's chest.

"Sh, it's alright; things will turn out alright, you'll see. These…these things always do," Mark answered as he held onto his wife tighter. He knew what Hermione was going through at least in part. He glanced over to see Arthur's water rimmed sight locked with his, and he knew that his new friend understood, that he remembered the tale he had told Severus.

HGHGHG

She still had one thing left to pack up before she rode with her parents to King's Cross, and it was going to be the hardest to pack. She turned away from her closed and locked trunk to lock gazes with the golden eyes of the beautiful snowy old that was perched on the stand next to the window by her desk. She gently ran her fingers over the white feathers under her beak. She still had a hard time with the choice that Har…Ezekiel had made after "the funeral".

Flashback

She sat alone in the back row, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone had already said their words of farewell to the empty stone casket now they were just mingling around as if the greatest young man wasn't dead next to them. She had seen Neville and his grandmother put a red rose on the stone cover and they both shared a look of devastation before they went to their seats. Susan and her aunt had gone by, followed by Hannah and the rest of the DA. The DA members looked at her for a moment before they each lifted their wands towards the sky crying out the Patronus Charm. Everyone stared at the silver animals as they bowed to the coffin before lifting their voices to the sky.

"To the greatest teacher Hogwarts ever had…to Harry!"

Hermione looked from Neville's tear streaked face, to Luna's sorrowful blue eyes then down the line to see George, Fred, Ginny, and Ron none with a dry eye. She stood up on shaky legs and lifted her own wand, her silvery otter swimming up into the air.

"To Harry," The patroni of the DA bowed to the Patronous of their second in command before fading with the wind. Hermione collapsed back into her chair as the others went back to their families. She jumped slightly at the familiar yet strange voice behind her, she looked back to see Ezekiel standing there with Hedwig on his arm.

"Are you Her-min-o-nee Granger?" the deep voice he had been slightly slurred with the same accent she had head Victor speak with. She stood to face him slowly.

"Yes, why do you have Hedwig?" she asked following along with the charade.

"Ezekiel, she found me. My father said she belongs to you. She is very beautiful," he stated as he loosened the feathers beneath her beak. Hermione opened her mouth but the cry of the DA behind her caused her to jump again and Hedwig to bark in indignation. Hermione quickly put her hands out to stop the group.

"Wait! He found her. He doesn't know!" Ron growled as he glared at the stranger carrying his best friend's owl.

"I do apologize, I was told that the person to bring her to would be a Her-min-o-nee Granger," Ezekiel added.

"Where are you from?" Ginny asked slowly as she watched Hedwig puff up her feathers as she gazed at the stranger holding her.

"Originally here, but soon after my mother died I was ship off to family in Belgium," he answered as he caressed the owl's head to see the feathers relax with a content hoot.

"Belgium, what are you doing here then?" Ron asked suspisously.

"I recently found my father and have come to stay with him. I am Ezekiel,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Ginny and these are my brothers Ron, Fred, and George,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Susan Bones,"

"Hannah Abbott,"

"It iz a pleasure to have met you; I didn't mean to disturb your ceremony. I simply came to give this beautiful creature back to her owner," Ezekiel said as he scratched her head one more time before lifting her up to have her fly to Hermione's shoulder.

"I am looking forward to meeting you all again soon," he stated before turning to leave in silence. Hermione watched him pass Victor Krum with a nod of greeting and receive one in return, her gaze narrowed slightly as the part Veela Fleur Delacour watched him pass before making her way to pay her own respects to the young champion she once thought of as to young to consider a challenge.

"Hermione, what's the letter say?" Ginny's gentle voice jerked her back to the present, causing her to look over at the redhead questionably.

"There's a letter tied to her leg, it has your name on it," she clarified, pointing at the owl on her shoulder. Hermione looked over to see her name written in the familiar scratch of messy penmanship of her friend. She took the letter and held it in shaky hands. Fresh tears burned her eyes as Hedwig gently butted her head against the bushing brown hair of her new owner. She finally opened it but couldn't see the words for the tears in her eyes, her gaze snapped to Luna's as the younger witch gently took the letter from her hands with her own watery eyes. Hermione nodded and Luna began to read.

_Mi,_

_I know this will be hard but since Padfoot fell a few days ago I've had this feeling that things are about to change. I hope this letter never gets delivered to you but if it does then I'm not with you anymore. I want you to take care of Hedwig for me. You know how my letters are always so short but I have to tell someone this even if it is only in a letter. There's been so many nights that I've woken up from Voldemort's tortures that I know it's only a matter of time before he breaks through. Mi, I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you. Don't mourn me for long because I know I'll see you again. Until then, find someone to make you happy._

_Eternally yours,_

_Harry_

"He knew he was going to die? Why didn't he say anything when he was here?" Ron questioned his hurt coming up to fuel his temper.

"You know he never believed in divination and he's…he was always a bit quiet when it came to his time with the Dursleys and Voldemort," Hermione said as she took the letter back to clutch it to her heart as Hedwig hooted comfortingly into her ear.

"So what are you going to do, go up to his Ezekiel guy and have him take Harry's place? He's about your type, dark hair, tall, even I could feel the power radiate off him. Fleur was even watching him go by," Ron growled as his jealousy reared up its head. Hermione shrunk in on herself as she looked away from the area of where Ezekiel had been walking towards.

"Ronald! You prat!" Ginny shrieked as Luna and Neville wrapped her in a tight group hug as Hedwig attacked the red-headed youngest son with wings and berating hoots until Ron took off towards his parents.

"Sorry about,"

"Him, we'll prank,"

"The hound out,"

"Of him for,"

"You, Hermione," the twins stated in their usual way.

"Harry always liked your pranks guys. He may not have ever said it but they're the only time I ever really saw him laugh," Hermione said softly to see the shocked looks on the twins' faces.

"You mean he gave us the winnings not just because it was the winnings? He really liked out stuff?" George managed.

"What do you mean he gave you the winnings, what winnings?" Ginny asked.

"The Tri-Wizard winnings, he said he wanted us to have it for our shop," Fred answered dazedly as he looked over at his twin.

"Hermione, I think you should take his advice. We know your heart belonged to Harry and his belonged to you but we also believe he wanted you happy. Find someone who you can share that with again," Susan spoke up directing the conversation in another direction.

"No, I can't,"

"Hermione, we're not saying you have to do it right now, but if the right one comes along don't hold yourself back from feeling it again," Ginny added.

"No one will think less of you for it," Neville stated as he squeezed her shoulders slightly before letting her go.

"I don't know if I can, guys," she muttered as she left the group behind to make her way up to the castle's Great Hall.

End Flashback

"Hedwig, what am I going to do? Ezekiel isn't Harry and Harry is the one I fell in love with," she asked the owl as she gently caressed her feathers. She jumped at the sound of her father clearing his throat behind her. She had always seen her father as a strong man even if he simply looked at people's teeth, but since he had stayed with her at Hogwarts she had seen another side of him. He had acquired a hardness in his eyes and he now carried a pistol on him at all times. He had become friends with Mr. Weasley and she had seen him hold several conversations with Professor Dumbledore and one with Moody. This was another change that she wasn't sure of and she had never been fond of change.

"Dad, I'm about ready. I just need to get Hedwig in her cage,"

"Actually, she may like it better if she could fly there. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Mark said to have the white owl fly to land on his shoulder to give him an affectionate nip of the ear. Hermione smiled softly as Hedwig flew back to her perch.

"Alright, Hedwig, but be careful and take your time," she said to have the owl hoot tenderly before taking off through the window. Hermione watched the bird fly over the houses into the clouds; she looked over as her father tugged her over to the bed.

"Sit down, Sweetheart, we have plenty of time before heading that way. I want to tell you something,"

"What? Is something wrong? You and Mum are alright aren't you?" Hermione was instantly on alert as she whipped her wand out. Mark gently pushed his daughter's hand down.

"Easy, Mi, we're fine but you're not. Sweetheart, I know what you're going through, or at least part of it," he paused until Hermione looked up and into his eyes.

"Once several years ago before I met your mother there was another woman I loved dearly. You know I was in the military at one point, I had several enemies then and at the time I never knew about magic or that of Death Eaters. I had just left her at her parents' house from visiting when I received a call from my supiorer to come back to base…The call was a coincidence of course, but by the time I reached base their home had been destroyed and they were killed inside. A horrifying symbol hung in the sky over the husk of a house…Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that you can get past this feeling of despair and hollowness. I know it hurts and that it's hard to move on but it will get better I promise,"

"But Daddy he's still alive. He's here I just don't understand," Hermione cried as she snuggled up into his chest like she used to do as a little girl.

"Oh Mi, you'll only keep killing yourself if you think like that. As you've said yourself Ezekiel isn't harry, wipe the slate clean and get to know him again. You never know what Destiny may hold for you. Remember Harry Potter all the times you shared with him but keep your heart open for the new possibilities," Mark muttered as he held his daughter close.

"How long before you got over the other woman?" Hermione finally asked quietly to feel him tense slightly.

"I've never truly got over the life I could have had with Abigail but if I hadn't met your mother I can honestly say I wouldn't be the same man today. I still remember our time together fondly but I love Helen and you so much. Never doubt that, Love," he answered with a tight throat, and hugged her tighter as Hermione squeezed a hug.

"Thank you, Daddy, I'll try,"

"That's all anyone can ask of you," Mark muttered before getting up, "Alright I believe we need to get to the station. You have a new friend to meet and get to know," he grinned as he lifted one end of his daughter's packed trunk. Hermione gave a soft smile as she lifted her end and followed out the door.

ESESESES

Ezekiel let out a huff of air that fluttered the hair that fell into his face. He tucked it back behind his ears with his agitation growing as he went back over his mental checklist, and scratched his forehead where the scar he had held for so long used to be. It still caused confusion to go through him at the fact that of all the scars to get rid of, Destiny decided to only get rid of the lightning bolt and even then it wasn't completely gone. Oh no, she hid it among the broad ugly lashes that he had from the porker of an uncle. He had every scar he had ever obtained even the ones that had covered his left hand now they were in German and scrawled on his chest. He shook his head clearing it of those depressing thoughts because they only lead to remembering the reaction of the first time his parents had seen him without bandages or clothes. He used to think that ghosts didn't scare him but seeing the spirit of his mother turn from the normal silver to a glowing red was not something he ever wanted to see again. Then there was the look on Severus, no, his father's face when he had seen them was something else too. He had seen both furry and guilt that he had never dreamed of seeing on the Potions Master's face while looking at him. All that had come about just because he had forgotten the scars were there and had walked out of the shower to his room in his boxers. He shook his head once more as he tried again to concentrate on finishing his packing. He looked over his shoulder as a cold air went through his black robes to skin of his back. At the sight of his mother his mind once more drifted to the past few weeks of staying at the castle of Hogwarts. He couldn't begin to describe it as easy-going and instant good relationship considering for the whole of his life he had taken care of himself and held a mutual animosity with the man that was now his father. He was doing it again.

"Hello, Mum, has Peeves been annoying you again?" he asked as he finally just shrugged his shoulder and closed his trunk, it wasn't like he would be all that far from the rest of his stuff.

"No, not since I started the incantation to exorcize his checkered behind. How are you doing, Sweetheart? You've not said one word to Severus since that last fight about…how did he put it?"

"My left over Potter Gryffindor qualities," Ezekiel supplied with a sneer.

"He is trying, I know it doesn't seem that way but there's just so many things that have happened so fast," Lily said as she floated over a little closer as her son sighed. She watched him slump down on the bed and run a hand through his hair getting it caught by a knot at the end. A smile lifted her lips at the twinge and muttered curse that she chose to ignore.

"I know, Mum; it's not exactly been a walk in the park for me either. I know Voldemort is still after him about the ordeal with Harry and that it's only a matter of time before he finds out about me and tries to get him to recruit me. Especially with classes starting back up tomorrow; I'm almost of the mind to go with that plan of going up the ladder to take him out. Thanks to Destiny I certainly have the knowledge to pass for a dark wizard, but then I get to thinking about Hermione and how that would destroy any chance I may have had with her now. I love her, Mum, I mean I still have all the memories and experiences of Harry," he moaned as he flopped back to lay on his bed with his arm flopped over his eyes. He never say his mother looked back to the open doorway to share a heartbroken look with Severus as he listened while his own mind raced with the knowledge that his son did understand his position amongst Voldemort's followers and that he knew what it would cost him. He turned away to give Lily more time with their son.

"Give her time, darling, I'm sure she'll come around. Build a new friendship with her, will all of them. As for Voldemort, I don't like that idea you came up with its far too dangerous. We'll just have to think of something else, but all that can be discussed at a later date. You need to Floo to the station so you can get on the Express. Up you go," she said with a flick of her hand through Ezekiel's leg causing him to jump up, glaring t his mother while she laughed.

"That's not right, Mum," he muttered.

"Would you have preferred a bucket of ice water?" she asked with a smirk lighting her eyes. She laughed once more as he sighed.

"I'll meet you out by the fireplace," he said as he waved his wand over his trunk shrinking it to put it in his pocket. Lily nodded as she watched him stare at his wand before floating through the wall. So many things had changed for him and his Gregorovich wand was just a small thing, he still had a hard time believing that the dragon heartstring and ash wand worked better for him than the holy and phoenix feather. Then to beat it all the entire 13 inches had been soaked in basilisk venom, just another point proving that Destiny had a sick sense of humor.

"Ezekiel!"

He jumped slightly at the sound of his father and he quickly made his way through to the common area of their apartment rooms.

"Go on, we'll see you once you get back from the Express," Severus stated.

"Yes sir…I'll see you later," he paused before throwing the powder in and calling out for platform 9 and three quarters. He disappeared in a swirl of ash and green flames.

"I just can't believe that he understands my position in the Dark Lord's eyes, and you can't deny the fact of what it means for him," Severus stated, glancing over to Lily.

"Please, Sev, I had a hard enough time watching him be the obvious target while he was Harry. I don't think I could stand it seeing him come back from those meetings in the same shape that I've seen you come back in,"

"I know, but there may not be a better way than what he has come up with," he added he tried to touch her hand but he simply became cold. He watched helplessly as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: No own…review…..Thank you!

Tested Hearts

Chapter Nine

The Hogwarts Express was still a sight to see as it gleamed like a ruby in the bright morning sun. There weren't many students there yet but there were a few that Ezekiel recognized as he stepped out of the fireplace. He tore his gaze away from the slim form of Luna Lovegood as she glanced his way, making himself look around as if it was his first time there. He stepped on board as he watched out of the corner of his eye Luna start to step in his direction. He wasn't sure he was ready to have one-on-ones with his former friends just yet. Unfortunately, he just happened to step on and into Neville Longbottom, knocking the two of them back a few feet. Sadly, Ezekiel teetered on the edge of the train step only catching himself by grabbing the side and slicing the palm of his hand open on a jagged piece of metal. He hissed in the moment of pain as he righted himself.

"Alright there…Ezekiel isn't it?" Neville asked as he straightened up.

"Yeah, are you alright? I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ezekiel asked as he pulled a handkerchief from inside his robes. He wrapped it around his hand, twitching his nose as he reached the end and unable to tie a knot. He glanced up at the boy in front of him.

"You wouldn't mind tying this for me, would you? I haven't quite learned the fine art of left handed spells,"

"Oh sure, I was wondering why you didn't just heal it yourself. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way," he said putting his hand out to shake the other's hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Ezekiel stated letting his accent slip slightly as he heard a familiar voice behind him on the platform. He absently turned to see Hermione talking with Luna as the Weasley clan that were still needing the Express came up to the girls.

"You remember them, don't you? Although it probably wasn't one of the best days to meet new people," Neville asked ever the polite lion.

"Yes, I am sorry about your friend you have my condolences," Ezekiel said as he tore his gaze away from the group.

"Oh, uh, thanks but how did you know Harry was my friend?" Neville asked his suspicions coloring his voice slightly.

"By the way you saluted his body at the ceremony and with how you comforted Ms. Granger afterward. Only true friends behave that way," he answered setting Neville back at the sincerity in the stranger's tone.

"Ezekiel, would you like to sit with us? It's always nice to make friends in a new place," Neville asked after a few moments of looking at the teenager in front of him.

"I don't want to intrude and I'm sure some would take it as such,"

"Ron's a prat, he'll get over it," Neville stated as he waved the other on to follow him down the aisle now that the platform was starting to fill up with parents and students.

"He's in mourning for a friend," Ezekiel added to see Neville shrug.

"Maybe so but if Harry was still alive he'd have finally just lost it with the guy. Everyone could see that they liked each other and it drove Ron insane…Why I'm saying all this is because you seem like an alright guy but if you're like the last Durmstrang student that came here you'll see Hermione and well…She's having a rough time with all that happened. I don't want to see her hurt," Neville stopped at the hand on his shoulder as they reached the very last compartment. He looked back to see the crooked smirk as he opened the door.

"You need not worry about your friend, Neville; I know what it feels like to lose ones who are close to you. I have no intention of pushing anyone. I'm new here and I take things in stride," Ezekiel said as Neville stared at him for a second before letting him through to take a seat.

"Make yourself comfortable, I need to say goodbye to family. You'll be alright?"

"Of course, spend the time you have on loved ones not strangers," Ezekiel added with a wave of his hand to see Neville's nod before he disappeared back down the aisle.

Ezekiel plopped down in the corner next to the window, leaning back his head and covering his eyes with his slender hands. He let out a puff of air as they slid down his face before turning his gaze to watch the nervous and anxious parents and guardians hug and kiss their children goodbye, and giving last minute warnings and reminders to write often. He sighed as his gaze fell onto Hermione hugging her parents through the steam coming from the engine. He would give her all the time she needed, he would continue to act as if the first time he met her was at "the funeral". He didn't like it, but he knew it's what she needed right now. With that he turned away from the sight and pulled a book from the inside of his robes and began to read. He had just gotten caught up on where he had stopped earlier when he heard the door slide open; he mentally groaned at the snide voice coming from the doorway.

"Draco Malfoy, who are you? I've never seen you before," the blond sneered as he looked over the stranger's modest but perfectly clean black robes that held a hint of a green sheer to them in a certain light. The blond saw the dragon hide boots and the thin sliver of an arm wand holster as the other closed the book and set it next to him on the bench. Ezekiel watched the blonde's eyes widen slightly before going back to his normal sneer as he read the cover of the Apprentice level defense book.

"Ezekiel if you must know, I'm a transfer," he sneered back as he leaned back casually.

"From where and isn't that a mudblood name?" Draco returned.

"I would advise you against using that term in my presence, I don't like it. For your information a seer once held the name Ezekiel but I find that neither here nor there," he growled as he felt his temper rise with his magic. He heard his accent deepen revealing his past school to be Durmstrang.

"You're nothing but a mudblood," he was cut off as his mouth was suddenly clamped closed and his hands thrown against his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the new guy standing in front of him with a cold fire in his green eyes and aimed wand.

"Malfoy, I know of your father and what he has done for the Dark Lord. My advice to you young heir of Malfoy is to start learning the fine art keeping your mouth shut on occasion. There is always someone more powerful than you. Your father will not always be able to keep you from harm's way," Ezekiel growled low enough for only Draco to hear. He let the blond go to fumbled back into one of his goons staring wide-eyed.

"Know this, you got off easily the last ones to call me that will never walk correctly again. The only reason you walk away now is for the simple fact of who you are," Ezekiel added before sitting back down and beginning to read as Malfoy turned leading Crabbe and Goyle away. Ezekiel heard the sneering once more use that word followed by the outraged bellow of Ron and Neville. He remained seated but raised his voice.

"I don't take hearing anyone else being called that either, Malfoy!" He smirked as he heard the group take off faster; he picked his book back up once again trying to find his place only to get interrupted once more as the group came in to freeze at the sight of him. He sighed mentally before looking up from his book and directly into the gaze of Hermione Granger.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," he muttered as Neville came up to step inside.

"Ezekiel, are you alright? Sorry, I completely forgot to warn you about Malfoy," he shook his head as he sat across from the one named transfer.

"There was no harm done, Neville. I believe we came to an agreement, at least for the moment," Ezekiel answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" The two boys looked to see Ron standing there in front of Hermione, his sister, and Luna, his face nearly matching his hair as he glared at Ezekiel.

"Currently waiting for the train to arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ezekiel drawled as he leaned back casually once again keeping eye contact with the redheaded wizard.

"No, what are you doing sitting in Harry's seat?" Ron growled.

"I didn't realize, I'll gladly switch to somewhere else," Ezekiel stated starting to get up.

"It's fine; really I'm afraid we're just a bit frayed right now. Stay," Hermione interrupted quickly as she stepped around her temper mental friend. She gave him a soft sad smile that didn't quite reach her brown eyes. Ezekiel glanced around to see Neville and the two other girls nod their heads in agreement. He sat back down as the others came the rest of the way to sit down as the train started with a jerk and a shrill whistle. Ezekiel watched from the corner of his eye Ginny nudging her elbow into her brother's side then nod toward him.

"Did you know Krum at Durmstrang? I, uh, saw you two nod at each other at the, um…" Ron floundered as he fought for a conversation while trying not to think of the funeral.

"Not very well, but yes, I know him. We were competitors, as it were, in the school's dueling arena," he answered.

"Really, but you're what four, five years younger than him?" Ginny asked leaning forward in her seat, eager for something to think about other than Harry.

"Four actually but it never seemed to bother either of us once the duel began. I always searched for more hexes and curses more advanced than what I was supposed to be able to do. What of you five, your patroni were marvelous?"

"That was Harry's doing. He…he wanted us to be properly prepared for the fight against Vol-Voldemort. We wouldn't have made it this far without him. It seems so hopeless now…" Ginny answered but her voice drifted off as she closed her eyes and turned away.

"Nothing is hopeless when you are willing to step up for what you believe in," Ezekiel stated softly. The others instantly turned their gazes to him, seeing the slight dullness to his green eyes that were so familiar to them.

"You don't understand, he was so much more powerful. Vol-Voldemort is so powerful, how will we ever be able to stand against _him_?" Ginny returned.

"Every great wizard started as a student even the Dark Lord went to Hogwarts or some other magical school. Pick up the gauntlet your friend left behind. His memory won't be in vain when you continue what he started. Help those who need it," Ezekiel looked from one to the other before picking up his book and slipping it into his robes. He paused with his hand on the latch at the soft question behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"To another compartment, Ms. Granger; my intrusion of your space after such a short time from losing your friend isn't helping you. I'm always looking for friends and it won't matter what House anyone will be in,"

"Are you sure you won't stay? I know we're not excellent company right now but still," Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley, I'm sure. I will see you all once we arrive," Ezekiel nodded his head before leaving the compartment, the only sound being the click of the latch closing.

"Can you believe him? In here talking about things he knows nothing about. Bet you anything he's a Slytherin and bad news too. Did you see the way he scared Malfoy; the little ferret nearly pissed himself just hearing his voice? Something's not right about that," Ron ranted as he glared at the doorway.

"Oh shut up and he's right. We shouldn't let Harry's death be in vain. Let's keep the DA going, open it to everyone willing to learn to defend their families against Vol-Voldemort," Ginny stated earning a glare from her brother and nods from Neville and Luna.

"But he's a Slytherin!" Ron bellowed.

"So what, Ronald! You never had a problem with Harry! Are your true colors showing now?" Hermione exploded as she jumped to her feet facing the redhead.

"What are you talking about, Harry was a Gryffindor," Ron fumed.

"You never saw it, did you? He was ambitious, and he used every ounce of cunning he had avoiding Voldemort, avoiding teachers, getting and keeping us out of trouble, he even used it building the DA. He told me once that the whole reason why it took so long for his sorting was because the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. Don't you see what the rivalry does? I've studied with several Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs but there are very few Gryffindors that will study with and one of them is gone now," Hermione's steam evaporated as she turned away from him, forcing her tears back.

"Why don't we go find him, Hermione? If he does turn out to be in Slytherin at least I'll know personally that there is one decent one," Neville added quietly as he stood up to gently squeeze her shoulders.

"Yeah, we should apologize, I'd hate to have him as an enemy if he can scare Draco like that," Ginny grinned at her friend.

"Yes, I believe the Trumbles will leave if we get to know him more," Luna agreed in her airy tone while she stood with the other three. They all looked at Ron with silent questions.

"Forget it, I don't trust him. There's something familiar about him that I don't like. So if you four want to play with the git, count me out," Ron huffed as he plopped into the bench staring at the spot where his best mate once sat. They shook their heads but left him sitting there.

NLHGGW

"Do you see him anywhere? I know the Express is long but I thought we would have seen him before now," Ginny asked as she looked from one compartment to another.

"No…uh, wait, that's him isn't it? Who is he sitting with?" Neville added as he spotted the tall former Durmstrang student talking with a few small students.

"I'd say they are First Years, Neville. They don't have any crests on their robes," Luna said gently as they went up to open the door. His deep smooth voice reached their ears.

"I don't think you'll have too much to worry about, Becca. I'd say as long as you pay attention and do as you're told until you're reached a certain age to know when to listen and when not to, then you'll be fine. I've met him once and he's not as bad as some stories make him out to be,"

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked causing the four first years to jump and spin their heads towards the new group at their door.

"I believe it's the Potions professor, Snape I believe," Ezekiel answered with a hint of a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he glanced to Hermione for a split second.

"He's a nightmare; your description sounds more like McGonagall. Snape scares the, uh, boogie out of me," Neville stated as he glanced at the firsties.

"I will admit he's a bit rough around the edges but will his dealing with students around potion ingredients that can be rather volatile he must be. Especially, once young adolescents reach the point of being hormonally imbalanced teenagers that are too interested in the opposite sex to pay attention," Ezekiel defended.

"Wait, you're a transfer how do you know all this?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I've been at the castle quite often this past summer and have been introduced to most of the professors already. The two of us got along decently well for the simple fact of my transfer from Durmstrang and he knew my mother relatively well. So, what brings you here in search of me?"

"We wanted to apologize for our earlier behavior," Hermione stopped as Ezekiel raised his hand.

"Stop, there is nothing to forgive, in fact I should apologize to you four. You are dealing with a great loss of your friend and my sudden appearance in his spot and bringing up my own ideals were not a welcome thing right now,"

"I believe the Trumbles are beginning to leave finally. Thank you, Ezekiel I welcome you to be my friend if you will have me," Luna added with her normal spaciness in her pale blue eyes. The First years' confused looks said volumes of their age.

"I'm always looking for interesting people to make friends with. Please, have a seat. Oh, I almost forgot, Ms. Luna Lovegood these are four of the new students: Rebecca Sloan, Michael O'Toole, Natasha Trelawney, and Harry Tudor," the First Years nodded nervously as Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione waved with welcoming but sad smiles.

"Ginny Weasley, and my friends Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger," the ginger introduced as she sat down next to Luna on the opposite bench of Ezekiel.

"Hello," Hermione added with a soft smile.

"I'm really sorry about your friend," Natasha mumbled.

"Thank you but I'm sure the rest of the Wizarding World will miss him too," Hermione said.

"They don't matter it's the ones that really knew him that will be the saddest. Everyone else will just have to deal with the bad guys on their own," Harry stated with a small smile at the older group. Hermione smiled at him as she saw the strong likely hood that this Harry would also be a Gryffindor.

"So, who all have you discussed?" Ginny asked changing the subject after a smile back at the young blonde Harry.

"Professor Snape mostly, because Becca had heard horror stories about that class from older cousins," Ezekiel stated with a smirk at the young brunette. Neville shivered slightly.

"Snape, he made me nervous the first time I ever saw him and ever since then I haven't ever been able to brew a potion anywhere near him. He has a blind eye for his Slytherins but anyone else is fair game, but it's worse for Gryffindors. We might be bold and a little impetuous but we stick together, for the most part anyway," the young Herbologist drifted off as he thought of all the times the House of Lions turned their backs on Harry. He lifted his head to look at the smirk playing across Ezekiel's face.

"I have a feeling he won't be as bad anymore. While I was getting reacquainted with family I saw a ghost that kept berating him if he became too grouchy and by how others reacted I'm guessing that she is new to Hogwarts' halls,"

"There's a new ghost? But there's not been anyone to d-die there except for H-Harry. You don't think…" Ginny stammered looking from one to the other.

"I apologize, but I don't think it is your friend,"

"Why not?" Luna asked the sadness becoming evident after having her hopes destroyed.

"Because the spirit is a woman," Ezekiel answered matter-of-factly.

"A woman, but there wasn't anyone else at the school over the summer while I was with Harry," Hermione muttered as she stared at Ezekiel, her heart braking once more as she spotted the small spark of her Harry's ire light but then vanish just as quick as the pain did.

"She doesn't speak about why she is there only that she is there to torment Snape," Ezekiel said with a shrug but Hermione once more noticed the tightness of his voice and the darkening of his eyes.

"What about the other professors?" Michael asked slowly.

"Well there's McGonagall she's Gryffindor's Head of House, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. She's strict but very…um, she's very fair," Ginny answered.

"Then there's Flitwick, he's Ravenclaw's Head of House and the Charms teacher. He has a bubbly sort of attitude and always looking for something new to learn, but you don't want to get on his bad side. He was a champion duelist back in his younger years and he can still be rather imaginative with his detentions," Luna answered with clear eyes and pride as she spoke about her Head.

"Hm, there is also Professor Sprout she is the Hufflepuff Head of House and the Herbology teacher. She's very nice and always easy to talk to with a lot of good advice," Neville added, smiling slightly as he thought of his favorite instructor.

"What about, Defense Against the Dark Arts? Who has that one? Or Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmacy…" Rebecca asked quickly but shrunk into her seat with a blush coloring her cheeks. Luna and Hermione smiled at her then looked at each other.

"Ravenclaw," they said with a soft nod.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Of course not, the House of blue and bronze is a noble house that prides itself on its smarts and fact finding. There is no shame in it," Luna said gently as she smiled airily as her House crest found sunlight from the window. Rebecca smiled back as she straightened up.

"As for DADA we really don't know, we haven't had the same one two years running and COMC has Hagrid he's a wonderful man. I'd say the perfect description for him is gentle giant, though his choices of creatures to teach about do tend to run a little on the dangerous side," Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I can shed some light on the Defense professor I met him. Wonderful conversationalist quite informative on werewolves, I believe he said his name was Lupin…yes, Remus Lupin," Ezekiel said to jump slightly at the three girls squeals and genuine happy looks as Neville's face split with his own happiness.

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"It's a wonderful thing, Professor Lupin was the best official teacher we ever had," Ginny cheered. The four First Years looked at each other before shrugging absently. They listened as the conversation turned to the older four talking about past classes even some about the famous DA that they had heard about. Time seemed to fly by as fast as the scenery outside and the Express was coming to a stop at the station.

"Have fun on crossing the lake," Luna said to the four firsties as they stepped out to hear Hagrid's booming voice calling over the crowd.

"Are you coming with us?" Ginny asked Ezekiel as he started to head towards the half-giant.

"Oh no, I have to cross with the First years, apparently I have to go that way to get sorted I…I hope you all will still consider me a soon-to-be friend when my turn comes," he answered leaving them to board the carriages with their thoughts. They each had seen the flicker of nervousness cross his face before it disappeared.

"I wonder what that was about," Ginny mumbled as they started towards the closest carriage, but froze at the gasp from the girl next to her. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders as a single tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the empty space ahead of the carriages.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked slowly.

"They're there," the bookworm mumbled as she slowly reached up to touch the soft black coat that was stretched over the skeletal structure of the winged horse. The vacant blue fog covered eyes peered into her hollow brown eyes as the creature nuzzled the side of her head.

"Come on, Hermione," Neville gently steered his friend to the carriage itself. His own chest clenched at this reminder that she had been the one with Harry when he died, that she was the only one of their group with him.

RHESMM

"Firs' years! Oh, 'ello you mus' be the transfer. Welcome to 'Ogwarts," Hagrid said as he spotted the tall student coming over.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to your class. I hear you have an interest in some of the, uh, more misunderstood creatures," Ezekiel said to see the old spark return to the half-giant's eyes. He had watched his old friend mope across the grounds over the summer and he hoped to bring him back to his old self.

"Aye, Rubieus Hagrid, but most just call me Hagrid," he answered putting his large hand out for Ezekiel to shake.

"Ezekiel Snape at your service," he said with a smirk at the openly flabbergasted expression on the older man's face.

"Snape, I never knew he 'ad a son. You're not what I would 'ave expected,"

"I've noticed that reaction a lot since I met the man. My relatives told me I take after my mother more," Ezekiel said with an absent shrug giving the impression to everyone that he took no offense.

"Who is 'er Mum?" Hagrid asked as he motioned to the boats, watching the younger ones getting into them.

"I never really knew her sadly; she was killed when I was very little,"

"M'sorry, lad, I take it she was from 'ere,"

"Yes, I believe she even went here with my father," he said as he followed the last of the First Years with Hagrid. The half-giant stared at the teenage for awhile before his beady black eyes fell onto Ezekiel's vibrant green eyes.

"Lily, but she married James…H-Harry was the only little tyke," he muttered, pausing as Ezekiel shook his head. He was glad they had decided on a story for him and that Destiny had decided to make him a little older.

"I was born a year before my half-brother and from what I have come to understand that at the time it was very dangerous for Mum to keep me so she sent me off not long after I was born. I just recently found my father and my half-brother but sadly didn't make it in time for my brother," he said turning his gaze slightly as Hagrid sniffed.

"Er brother was a good lad, bravest one I know…nice as could be even with…his hard life," Hagrid managed before blowing his nose on the tablecloth sized handkerchief.

"I've heard many good things about him, I just recently met some of his friends, a Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny,"

"They're good 'uns too, been w'im since the begin'in they 'ave. come on we best be makin' our way. Professor McGonagall'll be waitin' for us," Hagrid said getting the lead boat as Ezekiel entered the empty one behind him. The ride over the lake was just how he remembered it; there were still awed looks and gasps from the First Years behind him. The first view of the school was still breath taking with it lit up like the stars in the night sky, and the woman standing at the top of the steps was still as formidable looking as ever.

"Here they are Professor, safe and sound. Even 'ave young Mr. Snape," Hagrid announced as he put his large hand on the teen's shoulder nearly buckling him. He heard the indignant "hey" from behind him that he recognized as being Rebecca.

"Thank you, Hagrid, but you are a little late"

"My apologizes, ma'am, I'm afraid I was the one to hold him up," Ezekiel spoke up to see the second gob smacked look come to Hagrid's face and see the flicker of shock flash across McGonagall's before it went back to her normal grim line. She nodded her head then began her speech about the houses becoming family and that they each held a noble history.

"Please form a line, you have a few minutes to smarten up. Mr. Snape you will be sorted at the very end once Headmaster Dumbledore announces that we have you. If you wish to remain out here until then it is fine," McGonagall stated.

"I believe I'll watch, if that's alright," he mentioned to see the Transfiguration teacher nod before leading the group in, with him in the rear. He glanced around acting as if he had never seen the Opening Feast before. As he glanced around he spotted Malfoy muttering with his cronies then saw Luna with the Ravenclaws, Hannah at the Hufflepuff table, but when he reached the Gryffindor table his heart nearly broke. Ron was huddles up with Dean and Seamus muttering and glaring at him as Ginny and Neville sat around the hollow-eyed Hermione. He just hoped that with time the vibrant and fun woman he loved would come back. His attention spun again to land on the High Table to see his father talking with Remus and his mother. There was another thing that he cursed Destiny for, she had no reason to do that to them and he was determined that when time was right he would help his parents anyway he could.

"Sloan, Rebecca!"

"Damn, I missed Michael," Ezekiel muttered under his breath as he clapped. He gave a small smirk to the young girl as the Hat called out Ravenclaw. He glanced around to see Michael sitting amongst the silver and green; he caught the boy's eyes and gave a nod to him to receive a sheepish nod in return. He clapped as Natasha went to Hufflepuff and Harry going to Gryffindor, now he just hoped that the four could stay friends. He felt his heart speed up as the last First Year was sorted into Hufflepuff and the Headmaster stood up. The hall had been buzzing as each table muttered about the new older student. Ezekiel saw the nearly invisible nod from his father and the smile from his mother as she hovered a little closer to Severus. He spotted the twinkle popping in Dumbledore's blue eyes as the old man glanced his way before speaking.

"We have one more to sort tonight but I felt that with him being a transfer from Durmstrang he needed a bit more of an introduction. I'm sure you all have heard many stories about him though I'm not sure any on them are true. Please make him feel welcome," Albus announced before nodding at his Deputy.

"Snape, Ezekiel!" The Great Hall's walls and ceiling reverberated with the sudden uproar of students, some of the loudest coming from the Gryffindors. Ezekiel let out a sigh before making his way towards the stool that grew for his height, his mood darkening the closer he came. He sat with a cold glare in his eyes as a sneer was on his face as he sat down to have the Old hat obscure his hearing and sight.

"_Well, well, Destiny it seems has finally played her cards. Welcome back Mr. Ezekiel Snape I believe there is only one House for you this go around,"_

"Yes, I don't believe I would do well in Gryffindor this time,"

"_Ha! A Snape in Gryffindor I'll have you know I nearly ripped my own threads the last time. No, the place for you is…"_

"Slytherin!"

Draco stared at the boy on the stool. How didn't he see it before? But why did he speak up for that mudblood? The blond watched the other remove the hat before making his way toward the table, his sneer still in place as he sat at the end next to that first year Mitchal…Melville…Michael.

"Splendid, now that everyone's settled I believe it is time to eat. So everyone, oddcold, bellna, trool," Draco rolled his eyes at the old man's insanity but began putting food on his plate.

NLGWHG

"I don't believe it, he's a Snape," Neville muttered as he watched the guy he thought was alright sit down next to the first year from the train.

"No wonder he had a different take on the greasy git," Ginny added under her breath.

"It looks as if Malfoy didn't even know, but it seems he was right about there being a new ghost," Neville added only to jump at the voice of Sir Nick coming from behind him.

"Quite right, young sir; Lily is a wonderful woman why I remember her from her school days here. Lovely woman, it's such a shame," The three stared at the spirit.

"What's a shame?" Hermione asked.

"That the dear woman fell in love with the man next to her at the wrong time. The poor family was tore apart before it was even begun," Sir Nick answered.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as Hermione muttered about Ezekiel's eyes.

"Hermione?" the redhead asked.

"Lily was his mother, wasn't she? But Harry didn't have any other family who has he been with?" the bookish Gryffindor asked as a spark of her old self began to burn.

"I do not know, Ms. Granger, about that but Lily is young Mr. Snape's mother," Sir Nick said before floating away to converse with the Fat Friar.

"But wouldn't that make…"Ginny mumbled.

"I always thought Harry's parents were…" Neville stared at the ghost woman between Snape and Lupin.

"I've always heard a family tree shouldn't be shook," Hermione added as she looked over to see Ezekiel watching them. She smiled softly at him giving him a silent message that she was sure he wouldn't understand the full meaning. Was it possible for her to feel again? Would it be right, or was it to soon? She watched him from across the Hall seeing only small instances that she could recognize from before but nothing that screamed Harry Potter. His green eyes could be explained by the story of being Harry's half-brother but there was nothing else. Hermione continued to watch for the subtle signs of his new persona and it was obvious that he was a Slytherin now. His gaze was guarded and constantly searching but there was still a kindness in him as he talked with the new first years and the other younger years. She tensed slightly as he glared at Malfoy before muttering something at the blond to sit him back down. What could be going through his head in picking fights with the Prince of Slytherin? Surely, he wouldn't have changed so much that he would follow in his father's footsteps. Hermione bit her lower lip as her thoughts continued to run away with her,


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Once again, not mine just playing….reviews are nice.

Tested Hearts

Chapter Ten

"Sev, do you really think this is a good idea? He's sixteen years old, he should be having fun with friends, trying to win the heart of a girl. It's been three weeks and he stays in the library or the Common Room helping the younger students. I thought he was reacquainting himself with his friends," Lily ranted as she floated from one side of Severus' office to the other.

"Ezekiel is new to this school and it will take time for him to rebuild those ties. As for being a sixteen year old, he's much older mentally from just his upbringing according to bother sets of memories. Ms. Lovegood has begun to see that he is different from me but as you know Gryffindors are very judgmental and he bears my name and he's a Slytherin," Severus answered as he graded one of the second year Ravenclaw's work, he sneered at the deplorable research.

"You didn't answer my question, Severus. Do you think it is a good idea for him to try and be recognized as spy material like you?" Lily asked as she purposely stuck her finger in the Potions Master's shoulder just before he began to write a scathing comment about the work. He narrowed his gaze at her but changed what he started to write.

"Severus…" Lily pestered after a few more minutes of silence.

"No, Lily, I don't think it is a good idea. I know what the Dark Lord does to his followers when he perceives failure and I don't want him to go through that. Unfortunately, I already know that Draco has already told his father about him and Lucius has told the Dark Lord. He has already asked me why I haven't brought him forward before now. I have managed this long because I have told him that I need to find out more about him and his ideals before bringing him forward to 'serve' him. I don't want to see him suffer anymore than I have to but I fear this may be our only option," Severus finally answered with a sigh.

"But that's so soon," Lily muttered.

"Albus already knows all this and he has already accepted the fact of now having a potential second spy. The only thing standing between Ezekiel and the inevitable is his desire to keep Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom as potential friends," he continued as he finally gave up grading to lean back into his chair, covering his face with his potion stained hand.

"Why doesn't Hermione go back to him? She knows who he is? Severus, they love each other,"

"Lily love, even I know she loved Harry Potter but Ezekiel Snape is someone she doesn't know. He's darker, more Slytherin, and I feel that this is Destiny's punishment for all three of us. We are forced to watch them make our mistakes all over again. Yes, he loves her but he also knows that for him to take out the Dark Lord then he must become what he has to fight. In doing that though he pushes her away to protect her," he said looking at the glowing spirit in front of him, the single tear that fell silently down her face echoed the one he refused to allow to fall.

"Do you think I should speak with her? Should I speak with him?"

"Lily, he's letting her choose, letting her get to know him all over again. I know it's slow but can you honestly say that if we had been faced with something like this, would we have done anything different?"

"But why is he being punished for our downfall?" Lily pondered as another tear went down her cheek.

"I don't know, Lily love, I don't know," Severus muttered.

MOESDM

Michael did not enjoy being alone and he really wanted to be with his new friends but he couldn't because of what the older Slytherins said and what the other students did. He let out a sigh as he stared at the essay he was supposed to be writing for Professor Flitwick but the Levitation charm just wasn't keeping his mind occupied. He lifted his head up at the sudden noise of arguing behind him and his curiosity being what it was, he turned to see the really pompous sixth year Malfoy pointing his wand at Ezekiel. He quietly closed his book and snuck around close to hear just what was going on. He kept to the shadows and out of sight.

"Snape, how can you possibly call yourself that with how you lower yourself to being with those pathetic excuses of witches and wizards of the other Houses? Your own father has joined us why haven't you? I know for a fact the Dark Lord is not pleased with your delay in meeting him. You are from Durmstrang, join the Brotherhood," Draco hissed as Ezekiel continued to sit with his side to the blond, his book still opened.

"I will meet with the Dark Lord when I have something worthwhile to give him. As for the younger students, the more I'm around them the easier it will be to get in with Dumbledore and what left of his pathetic Golden Crew and the burning chicken order. They are weak now with the Boy dead, their guard is down," Ezekiel answered as he slowly turned to face the blond narrowing his gaze at him.

"This isn't the time for games, Snape. I have a job I must do but I can't even know what it is until you show yourself to him," Malfoy growled before storming off. Ezekiel went back to his book as Michael back tracked with wide eyes. He really needed to talk to someone but he didn't know who. Harry would know what to do if only he could…the library he's always there with Hermione and the others studying. He slowly but steadily made his way towards the Common Room's exit. Ezekiel looked up seeing the young Slytherin leaving at a decent pace, he puzzled at that until he calculated just how he had gotten from his seat to there so quickly and the only way was to have gone right by him. He instantly made up his mind to follow him but not obviously of course.

ESSSLP

"Where'd the kid go?" Ezekiel muttered to himself as he searched for the short dark haired boy. He paused at the edge of the corner at the sound of the kid's voice.

"Professor Snape, sir, I'm sorry. I didn't see you,"

Ezekiel chanced a look around to see his father helping the boy up to his feet, catching the man's black gaze he mouthed for him to talk. His gaze then snapped over at the sound of his mother who had evidently caught on quicker than Severus.

"Are you alright? Have the other students been pestering you? You look affright,"

"Yes, no, um, I…"

"Easy, you can always be free to talk with us. That's what we are here for," Lily added.

"Well, I uh, I don't know. I heard Ezekiel and Malfoy talking but I don't know…" Michael stammered his gaze lowered, he never saw the look that his Head of House shot towards the corner behind him.

"Why don't we go to my office and talk there, Mr. O'Toole?" Severus added as he started to lead the boy towards said room.

"I don't want to be a bother, sir,"

"You're not, dear," Lily said.

"No, but there are somethings that should be kept within Houses rather than with the others," Severus added with a curt nod at his son, telling him to go on. Michael let out a soft sigh as he sat down in the chair across from the Professor's desk.

"What's on your mind, Michael?" Lily asked watching the boy's head jerk up wide-eyed.

"Well, Malfoy said something that didn't make since, Ezekiel did too,"

"Why is that?" Severus asked calmly.

"He kept mentioning the Dark Lord and for Ezekiel to join him and that he wasn't pleased. Sir, he also said that you were one of them. Are you sir?" Michael watched his professor clench his fists tightly.

"I want you to be honest with me, Michael. What do you think about the Dark Lord?"

"Sir?"

"I know you're young and you may not understand the world that goes on around us but you must know a little of what goes on," Lily added gently.

"I…I can't say if you're with him," Michael muttered lowering his head.

"You need not worry about whether or not I will go to the Dark Lord if you say that you don't like him. I am not here to recruit and you are much too young for it anyway. So tell me honestly,"

"I…I don't like him, sir. He made…he made my father kill my mother…" Michael's shoulders suddenly slump and shake with his pent up tears. "They were just muggles…didn't have a chance…Harry's dad saved me…"

"Harry?"

"Harry Tudor, sir," Michael sniffed back his tears. He lifted his head back up to see the ghost crying silently as his Head of House came around to knell in front of him.

"Michael, listen to me carefully. No matter what you may here about Ezekiel or me know that you can always trust us. There are things in play that cannot be undone, but you can always come to us. Remember that, but keep what you hear in our House to yourself if you have questions come to me or Ezekiel. You must do this, Michael,"

The young boy stared at the man across from him.

"Sir, I still don't understand, he's a bad guy. He kills people for fun!"

"Sometimes adults have to do things that they aren't really happy or proud about to stop the bad guys, and sometimes this involves becoming one of them," Lily added slowly waiting for the eleven year old to finally see what was going on.

"You mean you aren't really one of them, Professor Snape you're just pretending?" Michael turned his big brown eyes towards the Potions Master.

"There are many things that I have had to do in order to gain a closer situation with the Dark Lord to try to help the Light side, but to everyone else this mark says so much more that I can ever do against it," Severus answered revealing the bold black skull and serpent.

"Do you see why this must remain between us," Michael tore his gaze away from the thing of his nightmares to look into the older man's black orbs. Slowly nodding, his slumped back into his chair.

"Guard your thoughts closely, Mr. O'Toole, lives could rest with them. Talk with Ezekiel, he'll help you," Severus said sending the First year off with a nod.

"Yes, sir," Michael muttered getting up from his seat and heading for the door.

"I'm sure you'll find Ezekiel in the library," the ghost, Lily, added before the First Year could leave completely. The boy's brown eyes locked with the woman's gray eyes as he gave her a small smile in gratitude.

"Well, this certainly makes things interesting, doesn't it, dear? But why did you tell him the truth? It's so very dangerous and highly unlike you," Lily stated once the door was closed and there was enough distance between Michael and the door.

"He needed to know that there is another way for him, that not everything is black and white. He needs mentoring, of course, which is why I pointed him towards Ezekiel. I will have to have a talk with the boy though, speaking so casually about the Dark Lord in the middle of the Common Room. Something is definitely disturbing though," Severus answered as he leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is disturbing?"

"Apparently, Draco is supposed to be given a mission but cannot know what it is until Ezekiel comes forward to serve the Dark Lord,"

"There really is no other way for him to go, is there? He must join you or forever be on that monster's list. Why does he have to be the one to face him? Why did Destiny choose my baby?" Lily cried silently as she hovered as close as she could to Severus.

"I don't know, Lily, I don't know,"

ESMOHG

How did he manage these situations? He could understand them, or at least come to a reasonable understanding of them, when he was "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived" but he was finally dead. He was who he was supposed to be all along, Ezekiel Snape, Son to Lily Evans, Charms Mistress and Severus Snape Potions Master and spy for the Light side. Apparently, normalcy was overrated in both lives. So now he was forced with the decision of either following in his parents footsteps or going his own way and fighting for Hermione. He came to a stop amongst the shelves as he realized that he was coming up on the table that all of the other had been using since classes had started, the whispered voices of the three First Years asking questions of his old friends. It had been four weeks since the train ride and the opening feast and he hadn't spoken to any of them except for Luna…He leaned against the shelf next to him using the undisturbed view of Hermione to watch her gently helping Harry Tudor with whatever he was working on. He remained hidden in the shadows, unable to step forward to be welcomed with open arms. His heart twisted when she suddenly looked up to lock her brown eyes with his instantly, the small smile she gave him pulled at him again, urging him to go to her side. He could feel his legs starting to move when he was suddenly brought back at the tug on his robe sleeve. He tore his gaze away from hers to see Michael next to him, motioning him to bend down, he glanced back to see that Hermione had turned back to helping Harry once more. He let out a silent sigh before bending down.

"I…I need to speak with you…about…" the younger muttered looking pointedly at Ezekiel's left arm then back up into the sixth year's green eyes.

"Professor Snape said I should guard my thoughts. What does he mean?" Michael added in a hushed rush.

"Not here, Michael, meet me in Professor Snape's office after supper. Do not speak of anything you may have heard before then. I will meet you there, but for now why don't you spend some time with your friends,"

"But what about?" Michael broke off at seeing Ezekiel shaking his head.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you can only speak or be with certain people. You are your own person they are good people and if you stick with them you may be able to last a little longer, use your head and your ambitions for the right reasons, Michael," he added gently squeezing the other's shoulder once Michael relaxed from his flinch when Ezekiel had touched him.

"I won't hurt you, now go on," he muttered as he stood straight. He watched the young snake nod before squaring his shoulders and making his way towards his friends. Ezekiel watched the other three greet him with broad smiles and his chest tightened again. He never realized he was clutching his left forearm or that a pair of chocolate brown eyes was watching him with tears attempting to fall. He tore his gaze from the four first years and his former friends with a scowl blanking his face as he suddenly spun around making his way back to his father. He needed to find out exactly what Michael had heard and what he had been told.

He kept the scowl in place as he stormed through the halls making his way to the dungeons, and he was ever so thankful that it was a decent afternoon outside, fewer annoying students stalking the halls unfortunately it wasn't a Quidditch weekend. A growl sneered his lip at the haughty loud voice of one red-head coming from behind him.

"Snape, stay away from Hermione. She's been through enough without some Death Eater spawn causing her more grief. Do you hear me!"

"Weasley, calm yourself. I have not spoken with Ms. Granger or for that matter Mr. Longbottom or your sister since the train ride giving them ample time to grieve their friend," Ezekiel retorted wiping the sneer from his face and voice before he turned around.

"We just saw you over by her table!" Ron exclaimed his face turning as red as his hair.

"It's a library, you dim witted fool. Did it never occur to you that I may have been looking for a book? We cannot all simply coast by for being a Weasley. Mind your own bloody business," Ezekiel snapped turning abruptly to continue on his way. The familiar cry of indignation and then the bellowed spell instantly had him turning back around his wand in his hand and a silent curse sending a bolt of pale blue at his former friend before the other could finish his spell. The second Ron dropped his wand and fell to his knees clutching his head going pale; Ezekiel realized an audience had arrived. He glared at the students sending them off with new gossip for the chain. He waved his wand performing the counter allowing Ron to look up with glazed over eyes.

"Don't provoke me, Weasley," he growled before finally getting to finish his trek to the Potions Master's office. He only absently heard someone crying Ron's name over his own turbulent thoughts of confusion and anger. The only thing that kept crossing back to him was that Ron had tried to curse him with his back turned with no ordinary expelliarmous but with a bludgeoning hex. With that small realization he began to question everything over the years, had Ron always been like that? Had he been so blind and naïve to miss that violent streak in his former friend? His fourth year came crashing down around him, then the pettiness of third year against the "rat", and all the little things against Malfoy that Ron had stepped into, given Malfoy started them but still. He swayed into the wall covering his eyes with his hand. How long he stood there he didn't know but the nearly silent footsteps brought him back for him to turn just in time for Remus to speak up.

"Ezekiel, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, nothing I can't handle," the teenager answered with a sigh. The old werewolf stared at him dubiously for a moment but didn't say anything else about it.

"Very well, Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with you. I believe your parents are already with him,"

"Thank you, Remus, I was just heading to the dungeons," Ezekiel started to step around him but was brought up short by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and into golden brown eyes of his surrogate uncle.

"Are you seriously contemplating it?"

"Remus, I have no choice in it, if I don't Dad dies and everything is for nothing. I'll see you later, Remus," he answered heading in the direction he had just come from. Remus remained standing watching the young man stroll down the corridor as if he didn't have a care or problem in the world. He let out a sigh and shook his head before going his own way to his office; he still had essays to grade before Monday.

MOHGRW

"Hello, Michael, how are you doing?" Hermione asked once the others had calmed down slightly. She smiled at him warmly when he looked over to her.

"I'm alright," he muttered with a shy grin.

"I'm glad, was that Ezekiel that you were talking to a minute ago?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Yes, ma'am, he's been helping me with a few things,"

"So he's not been hurting you?"

"Oh no; he wouldn't! Why would you say something like that?" Michael cried staring at the sixth year.

"I apologize, it's just when you first came up to him you acted as if you were almost afraid of him. I just want to make sure you are alright, that's all," Hermione soothed as she gently touched the boy's hand.

"Yeah, Mike, we hadn't seen you since that whole deal with Malfoy and his goons. They didn't hurt you bad, did they?" Harry asked looking over his friend with a shrewd eye.

"No, Ezekiel stopped them before anything happened. Now most of the older Slytherins leave us First and Second years alone. Um, Hermione, could you teach me some extra stuff on Defense? I…I don't want to have to run whenever I meet up with a Death Eater. I want to be able to protect myself. Would you please?" Michael asked looking from his friend to Hermione; he quickly diverted his gaze when she simply stared at him like she could see what he was thinking. He let out a sigh of relief as she spoke up finally.

"Of course, Michael, we are starting up the DA again this year with Professor Lupin's help. We'll be meeting in the DADA classroom tomorrow after lunch. You are welcome to join us as well as any other Slytherin that would like to come,"

"Thank you," he muttered before turning to talk with Harry; Hermione sat watching him for a little longer before shaking her head. She glanced over to Neville and Luna giving them a small smile before getting up. She had a bad feeling about the whole whispered conversation and the pointed look that Michael had given Ezekiel's arm. Over the past few weeks she had been watching him trying to figure out this new boy, except the only thing she would think about was the fact that he was still the one she could only see herself talking to and this silence between them was killing her. She could still see the kind and caring person he was under the blank mask. Shaking her head to clear her rampant thoughts she realized that she had already left the library and made it most of the way to the dungeons, but the familiar voice of Ron provoking Ezekiel brought her up short. Tears welled up in her eyes as the two once friends, even if one didn't know it, argued getting more heated until she gasped at watching Ron pull his wand out trying to hex Ezekiel from behind. She watched transfixed at the speed and silent casting of the younger Snape, but then she saw her friend crumble to the floor shaking in terror. The flash of anger and small hint of betrayal go through Ezekiel's eyes before he ended the curse then muttered something into Ron's ears. She stood frozen as he glared at the running students she hadn't even realized had appeared around her.

"Ezekiel…" she called out to the retreating form, but when he didn't react she turned her attention to her redheaded friend still huddled on the floor. She helped him to his feet.

"Come one, Ron, I'll take you to see Madam Pompfrey," she said gently.

"So many brains…voices…green eyes…" Ron muttered as he leaned heavily on Hermione as they slowly made their way down the corridor.

"Ms. Granger, what happened?" the slightly worried voice brought her head up to see Dumbledore and Snape in front of her.

"Ron was arguing with Ezekiel but when Ezekiel turned to leave Ron tried to…he tried to hex him in the back. Ezekiel was only defending himself, sir. He even reversed his curse but Ron's still suffering from it. I was taking him up to see Madam Pompfrey; I saw the whole thing, sir. Ezekiel didn't start it, I swear," Hermione explained quickly as she looked from one to the other.

"Is Mr. Snape alright?" Dumbledore asked lifting a hand to hold Severus back.

"Yes sir, he was heading towards Professor Snape's office. Ron never even finished his spell…"

"Very well, Ms. Granger if you would be so kind as to finish taking Mr. Weasley to see Madam Pompfrey. Ah, Remus, would you be so kind as to find Mr. Snape and ask him to meet us in my office? I believe he is heading towards his father's office," Dumbledore requested as he spotted the DADA professor making his way towards them.

"Certainly, Hermione, Ron are you alright?" Remus asked seeing the state of the two sixth years. He looked at them anxiously, worried about his late surrogate-nephew's best friends.

"I'm alright but Ronald started something with someone he shouldn't have," Hermione answered to cause the werewolf to sigh.

"I can only guess that it was with Mr. Snape," he added with a shake of his head before stepping aside and making his way in search of the young wizard.

"Ms. Granger, if I may, what was the reason for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Snape to come to this situation?" Dumbledore asked causing the two to stop and for her to look back with a tear running down her cheek.

"Me, Headmaster," She went back to walking at the nod from the ancient looking wizard.

"Come along, Severus, it wouldn't be good form to have Ezekiel beat us to my own office,"

"Yes sir," Severus murmured as he looked to Hermione wondering if Lily was right, maybe she should speak with the two teenagers.

ESSSAD

Ezekiel let out a sigh as he came to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Ezekiel Snape to see the Headmaster," he stated clearly, the gargoyle paused a moment before jumping aside revealing the rotating staircase. Could he really pull it off? Could he become a Death Eater in attempt to bring down Voldemort? He let out a sigh as he realized he was going to have to even get in the habit of calling him the Dark Lord even in his head because he was sure that if he didn't then he would screw up and call him Voldemort to his face. That or something worse and that would only end in pain all around. In just thinking back over his "Durmstrang years" he could tell that the darker magic pulled at him a bit and with that he was just curious as to how he could keep himself together. He hoped his father could keep him here as he wasn't sure Hermione would be able to even look at him if she found out. In his musings he never realized that he had reached the Headmaster's door and that he had already been told to enter. He shook his head to clear it before opening the door to find Dumbledore and his parents watching him.

"Remus said you wished to see me," he said as he made his way towards the massive desk.

"Yes, your father and I have been…discussing the future of the war front and would like your input," Dumbledore stated finally after looking over the teenager. Ezekiel blinked a few times as he kept his eyes locked with the Headmaster.

"Why the sudden change?"

"Beg your pardon?" Dumbledore puzzled caught completely off guard.

"Just last year you and everyone else were of the mind that I didn't deserve a say in my life much less a choice of what I can do towards Vol…the Dark Lord. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked suspiciously as he looked from one adult to the other.

"Because you actually think first before doing anything for one, and two you know as well as I that it is inevitable that you will come before the Dark Lord," Snape stated with a sigh of exasperation while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was inevitable before, more so actually," Ezekiel retorted with a glare.

"Ezekiel, Severus, please don't argue. We know that, Sweetheart, and I'm firmly against this supposed inevitability. I just want to put that out there once again, but as much as I want you safe and as far away from this madness, I know that to go against Destiny again would be far worse this time," Lily interjected causing both Snapes to lower their heads in surrender. Ezekiel let out a puff of air as he ran a hand over his ponytailed hair.

"I'd just as soon kick the stick up Her arse the rest of the way up…" he grumbled under his breath but not low enough to escape his mother's hearing. She instantly swiped a hand through the back of his head to the front of his mouth sending shivers racking through his now frozen body.

"Don't say things like that, please. I couldn't bare it if she took you away from me permanently. I love you too much, Ezekiel," she pleaded as she looked into his green orbs.

"Sorry, Mum, this whole mess just drives me crazy," he muttered quietly, bringing a small smile to Lily's silvery face.

"I know, Sweety, I know," she added. The clearing of a throat turned the mother and son's attention back to the other two.

"Ezekiel, as to answering your question, if it not an easy decision to come to, but the right choices rarely are easy; I was hesitant to bring you closer to Order business because of your link with Tom, but seeing as there is no longer a link I feel it safe for everyone to allow you that extra bit of news. Severus has already informed me of your superb Occulemency shields and willingness to become a sort of secondary spy," Dumbledore stated.

"Willingness, no Headmaster that has nothing to do with it. I know that it is called of me if I want to bring Him down while trying to keep my family safer than if I wasn't a part of His followers. To be truthful, sir, I'm tired of your constant flip-flopping and unwillingness to take the fight to him rather than simply reacting. Yes, I'll be another spy, I won't like it but I'll do it if you'll excuse me, I have a Transfiguration exam to study for," Ezekiel stated with a curt nod of his head before turning from the trio.

"What happened with Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked bringing the teen to a stop reaching for the doorknob.

"I foolishly hoped that he would not curse me in the back, it won't happen again," he muttered.

"Ms. Granger seemed rather insistent that it wasn't your fault and that she was the cause of it. Have you spoken with her about this?" Ezekiel looked back to glare into blue eyes.

"She doesn't need to know, and she won't find out if I have any say in it," he growled before storming from the office. Snape shook his head.

"Albus, in all the years of teaching and being Headmaster, you've never really learned how to talk with teenagers have you? I know I'm not necessarily the perfect candidate to speak but even I could have handled that a bit better," the Potions Master interjected. Dumbledore tilted his head slightly as he turned to his Potions Master. Lily shook her head as she realized he had no idea as to what he had even done when he brought up Hermione and Ron.

"Have you not seen that Hermione is having a hard time with Ezekiel? What with loving Harry and having to deal with Ronald distrusting my baby and giving her a hard time. There's also the problem of Hermione being a muggleborn while Ezekiel is going to be within Voldemort's forces. Albus, if I weren't a ghost I'd hex you so good your own brother wouldn't recognize you," she raved while her silvery blue changed to a pink in her temper. Dumbledore let out a world weary sigh as he leaned back in his chair while looking from Lily to Severus.

"I am simply getting to old for all this," he stated.


End file.
